Soul eater the girl whos past is blood
by animewolf11
Summary: OK FIRST OF ALL THE ONE WITH BLACK HAIR IS SATOME AND THE ONE WITH BLOND HAIR IS MAY I KNOW IN CHAPTER 3 IT SAID JET BLACK HAIR BUT JUST PRETEND IT'S BLACK OKAY? any ways a girl ends up passed out on the stair's to DWMA and it turns out she's related to someone in the school and she is looking for them. who is this person and will she bring trouble to the school? must read.
1. the girl has a known past

**What am I doing here im so stupid I should just go back to the other city and look for him.**

the girl was walking alone around the streets of death city and suddenly heard people talking laughing and havin' fun. now this is my type of place! ohh I love parties, she said in a high squeaky voice. she walked up to a big place with giant red spikes every where then she looked up and saw stairs leading to the inside. ugh exercise I hate it. well if I want to get up there and see whats going on ill have to go up there. she quickly ran up the stairs when she got to the top she passed out on the floor. two people walked up to her and she was out like alight bulb on the floor panting.

Makas *POV*

Every one in DWMA were in the school at a party death the kid threw with his fathers permission. it was nothing much just a regular party with music and people talkin' and laughin'. That's when she sensed a weapon soul at the bottom of the stairs. _that's odd_ she thought looking at the stairs. I thought every one was already here then she realized she didn't know the person. she dragged soul from the party heading to the top of the stairs. what the hell maka soul screeched trying to go back talking to the girls he met. soul stop being a wus and help me! she screamed at him out of anger and curiosity. ok, ok soul told her what do you want? there's a weapon soul at the bottom of the stairs I want to go talk to him or her. explained maka. ok soul sighed then headed to the stairs that's when he and maka saw a girl pop up and pass out on the floor. maka tell stein to meet us in the infirmary ill take her there. right maka said. maka ran up to stein and told him a weapon passed out on the top of our steps and to meet soul at the infirmary with the stein said and headed tword the infirmary with his hands in his pockets.

Souls *POV*

_Damn this girl is hot!_ soul though. _And she has a great body man I cant wait to talk to her!_ that's when black star appears soul watcha doin with that poor girl? YOUR GOD DEMANDS TO KNOW! well if you must know black star this girl passed out on the school steps and is now paying a visit to . oh ruff day meeting stein on day one poor girl! black star yelled. damn soul she got a great bod are you sure that's where you are taking her. black star eyed soul suspiciously. black star im not you I wont take a passed out girl to some creepy spot being surrounded by boys with perv minds who need a girlfriend and a life. soul replied with a grin. black star steped back. I wouldn't do that a god needs to take care of all his people! black star shouted. whatever man im wasting time gotta go. soul walked away with the girl dangling from his arms._ man black star is right though to keep away from a girl this hot would be a crime. _soul thought with a smirk. man maka is heavier than her and she has less boobs but this girl is light with as big of boobs as two small cantalopes. soul said to himself.

soul ran the rest of the way to the infirmary when he got there maka eyed him souspiciosly too. what took so long soul maka said with a look on her face that said one wrong move and your dead. soul stuterd. u...uh black star stoped me in the h...hall t...t...talking t..to me. maka looked at him pissed I don't believe you! maka...chop! soul and the girl where on the floor. soul had 3 giant lumps on his head. he looked at the girl she was on his chest sighing. aww she's so qute. he thought then got up. whats wrong with you I was telling the truth! soul looked pised. oh, sorry maka said with a dumb look on her face. soul kept his eyes on maka looking out for a maka chop and at the same time grabed the girl without looking. he felt something soft looked down and realized he touched the girls boobs at that moment the girl jolted her eyes open and looked at soul blushing like crazy and beat the crap out of him. at the same time maka grabed a book and hit him in the head with 5 maka chops. now soul was on the floor bleeding from a concushion and a major beat down. soul ended up on one of the beds to be taken care of but the girl passed out again after beating him up.

Makas *POV*

me and the girl beat flames out of soul and put him in the infirmary. but after ward the girl passed out again and maka called stein in. sir the girls here, soul touched her boob and she woke up and gave him a major beat down but she passed out again. also you need to help soul too but do him last and she shot him an evil glare. stein walked in and checked the girl. well she'll be ok in a couple of days turns out she's dehydrated and needs some water and rest she wont wake up until about 2or 3 days stein said with an interested look on his face. maka looked at him i'll stay here with here till she wakes up she said noticing his intrest on the girls body. damn stein thought looking at maka now I wont be able to dissect her! ok he smiled a fake one and maka noticed it. ill check on soul now looking less interested now. ok maka said. she ran to her locker real quick to get a water bottle for the girl. when she got back the girl was still passed out tossing and turning saying weird stuff like no don't go and why'd you kill her you bastered and give my brother back. maka looked at her puzzled whats she talkin about then she opened the girls mouth pored a little water in it and the girl swallowed.

the girls *POV*

i'm in the village again and here my mom satome come here quick! I run to her looking puzzled whats wrong ma? she said confused satome I need you to hide here and don't come out till I say so ok got it? she said looking nervous. yes mom she looked at her baby brother in her moms hands and asked her mom where is he gonna hide? I asked. black stars coming to hide with me she said in a calm voice ok. wheres dad? out with the venom stars group testing out your cuzins skills ok I said. oh and mom. yes she said, when do I get my feminashi katana name? {star clan womans blade name only girls who are weapons get a star clan name at a certain age} when you get your weapon the white star and I will name you ok? alright I said. she left and I hid where she said to then I heard a scream coming from the other half of the village I look trying to see what happened and see a family member die and a red thing popped out I look scared and try to see my mom my dad white star and the other venom stars come out and I see a whole bunch of people with weapons killing every body in the village and red things pop out I see dad get killed and every one else im still looking for mom when I heard her scream. I look and see her dead and a purple thing came out of her that's when I see some kid with black star in his hands getting ready to kill him. when I saw that I was about to jump out until I heard a weird voice saying don't kill him he is still a baby too young to eat a soul then they get ready to leave after killing every one I ran out of my spot and said... give him back! they all looked scared and turned around a kid was about to kill me then I heard the weird voice and it said stop from behind me I turn around tears streaming down my face because of every ones death and said give him back again the guy voice had a mask on and a long black cloke on and said whats his name and I said black star the guy said what was my name and I said satome he looked at me sad and said sorry we cant leave him with you are too young. I started crying harder and said are you going to kill him he said no. he turned around and walked away I called him back saying wait but he ignored me and kept walking leaving me alone in the middle of a village with blood stained every where I got up and walked the opposite direction now taking care of myself all alone.

I jolted awake its day time but still a little dark I turn and see a girl with sandy blond hair in pigtails sleeping on the bed next to me I got up and left a note thanks for taking care of me but I got it. I saw a water bottle next to me grabed it and was about to walk out when I hear snoring I look around and find a boy sleeping looking beat up pretty bad. I wonder what happned she said. she looked at him a little and sighed maybe I should walked back to her bed and ripped up the note and drank the water scared of going back to sleep because of her dream.

black stars*POV*

man some how I feel like I know that girl she seems pretty hot but im not attracted she seems more like tsubaki but still he cant get attached all well he sighed wishing he could figure this out maybe ill find out later? yeah ill go ask her later when I get to school if she knows me. walks out his house with tsubaki and and heads twards school.

uhh hoped you liked it im new on but um I still can write a story right !

I do not own soul eater or the characters but I do own satome hope you enjoyed oh also chapter 2 comes out later in the week I have tons of time one my hands until I get to middle school


	2. maka finds out

when the girl [satome] looks over her shoulder she smiled. at least she stayed with me she said.

satomes *POV* Sunday morning

I was sitting on the bed till I heard a gasp from behind me and I turned around. *gasp* your awake! the girl with sandy blond hair said surprised at how early satome woke up since she was expected to stay asleep for at least 2 or 3 days. yeah I am thanks for staying with me I replied with a smile. your welcome maka said happily. by the way my name is satome I said with a proud smile. any way how'd I end up here and where am I? maka sweat droped and thought _how the hell does she not remember something that important? _uhh maka began nervously well it turns out that you climbed our stairs yesterday and when you got to the top you passed out. damn satome said looking mad I showed strangers weakness im such a terrible assassin! wait your an assassin maka laughed you sure don't look like it. what was that kid! satome said looking at maka with a fire through one of her eyes that seemed to look right through makas soul. sorry miss she said quickly looking at her feet. MISS?! HOW OLD DO THE HELL YOU THINK I AM! oh sorry she said looking scared. satome looked bored as hell when she sat back down on the bed. anyway satome said looking straight at maka how old are you she said with an interested look on her face. im 14 maka said and my name is maka. im satome im 15 years old so call me miss again you wont live to see the sun set she said with a sparkle of amusement as maka looked at her feet again.

any ways satome said again looking passed maka at her partner looking beat up on the bed. what happened to that boy? ohh that's soul she said. what happned to him maka repeated with a disgusted look on her face what happned to him was that when he was taking you here I maka chopped him on the head for being late and he fell on the floor when you where in his arms he got up and went to grab you still looking at me and well acidentialy grabed your boob. HE DID WHAT! satome yelled. yup and after that you popped up from being passed out and beat the crap out of him and broke a rib she said. and I helped out with the face she said smiling evilly. and it was sorta fun she said. well at least we stuck up for a girls pride huh maka? yup she smilled.

Maka's *POV*

_wow satome is pretty and cool_ she thought. then maka brung herself back to reality and asked satome a question. satome your a weapn right she said. satome looked creep out by what maka said how'd you know she said. well maka replied im a miester so I van see souls. oh satome said relaxing a bit yeah so wha? she said looking bored again. well you should join our school maka said happily. I don't know satome said looking nervous. oh maka said trying not to look disappointed yeah im sure you have to go home anyways right. no actualy satome said with maka looking surprised. I don't got a home they where murdered a long time ago when I was 3. oh sorry maka said. don't worry about it its all in the past. but why'd you come here maka said. because I came to look for my brother who was kidnaped by the murderer. oh maka said. that's ok satome said smiling again. but I guess ill join your school she said looking out the window. that's great maka said excitedly we'll go right now to enroll you! ok satome said wait she told maka as she was dragged out the door I need my headphones first. satome put on her headphones and instantly maka dragged her aout the door while satome glanced back at soul with a smile.

-Walking to the death room at night-

Satome's *POV*

as me and maka walked down long as hell hallways going torwards the death room maka stopped me as we reached a giant door then told me to take off my headphones. like hell I wont! screeched as maka jumped on me trying to pull them off. you have to maka screamed back at me pulling them off which put me in a really pissed off mood. maka was laughing with a small grin as I moped in the corner. haha satome its not the end of the world you'll get em back after you enroll. fu* off maka satome cussed at her and got up and walked through the big doors. the whole time satome looked at her feet mad at the fact that maka had to take away her headphones.

oui oui I heard a very familiar voice say that's when I looked up when I saw lord death I had a flash back to where he left me in the village crying as he turned his back on me and walked away while his child army did the same walking away. then I heard maka calling me. hey hey! I snaped back to reality and looked up at lord deaths face. oh sorry maka I replied getting angry. no sweat maka said. anyways lord death this is my friend she was found on the top of our steps passed out. oi what happned why'd she pass out lord death said. well sir i'd think anyone not used to our steps would pass out but that's not why its because she was dehydrated. oh lord death said is I was getting madder just by looking at him. well why'd you bring her here? maka sweat dropped and looked at him. well sir its because she is a weapon. oh he said then do you want to enroll her in. that's when I snapped I turned around and walked out. satome! satome! I heard maka yell after me but I kept walking.

lord death *POV*

huh!? that girl is satome! the one I left in the village surrounded by blood! he had a flash back to when he left her he had asked her her name so he wouldn't forget and now the same girl is walking out on him. he called maka back to tell her. maka leave her alone she will come back later. but why sir? why'd she walk out like that? because when she was younger I killed her whole clan. you did what! yes maka here is why. I killed her clan because she was part of the star clan. she was what?! yes im sure you've heard stories about the notorious star clan am I right? yes sir I've heard of them. good. good. lord death said. ok maka I've got a favor to ask of you. I need you to go and look for satome ok? yes sir maka replied with a worried look.

maka *POV*

after lord death told me about star clan and satome I ran out of the school looking for her. wow her heritage is scary I wonder who her dad is? maka said to herself out loud that's when she heard crying coming from the most scariest places she could be an kishin hole. damn why'd she have to come here maka said out loud. she walked in cautiously and started running to where she heard the crying just then she saw something that made her stop in her tracks. satome was on the floor crying while kishins where running to get to her and every time they got to close she would stab them and kill them instantly. satome maka began and then got cut off. GO THE HELL AWAY! satome screeched. I cant maka said. and why is that satome said rounding up on maka. because your like a bigger sister to me and when a family member is hurt you don't walk away! sorry to disappoint you maka but you are not my sister. maka looked at satome sadly then looked straight at satomes soul it was insecure it didn't know who to trust but sad and angry at the same time. no you don't have anyone to trust so you can trust me. satome looked at maka with tears in her eye then said fine i'll trust you. satome got up and turned her back on the kishins exactly the way lord death turned his back on her. all the kishins ran after satome and maka but maka trusted satome and satome trusted maka so as maka walked out satome walked in and killed all of the scared kishins in the kishin hole and ate their souls.

Satome's *POV*

soooo uh maka you wont tell anyone what happened right? satome said with a look on her face that said tell and your dead. s...sure satome maka said with a stutter. but you'll still have to see lord death. ok no sweat satome said looking bored and careless. are you always carless like that maka said with a look of stupidity that made satome want to smack off of her. please don't look at me like that. like what maka said with a dumber look. ohhhhhh maka your really pissin' me off. how maka said with an amused stupid look. maka change your face right now or I will- or you will what maka said interrupting satome. satome stoped in her tracks looked at maka with an devilish grin and with a flash of light punched a whole in a wall at school and stuffed maka head in it. wait don't leave me here maka screamed as satome walked away with her head phones on and her hands in her pocket. sorry maka I said to change your face but you didn't and it got me really pissed off so know you have to pay satome said as she walked away. satome maka growled with her head still in the wall. don't worry i'll take you out later satome called back. I trusted you! maka said which stopped satome in her tracks. satome looked back and saw maka struggling to get out. satome walked back to maka and grabbed her head and pulled her out with ease. don't say that again maka please. dont say what maka said as she was brushing dust off of her. don't say anything about trust it gets me pissed off. oh sorry maka said looking at satome through the one eye she could see because the other one was hidden behind a bang.

maka's *POV*

satome looked at me with the one eye I could see and stopped to ask me a question. can I really trust you maka satome said. yes of course. well i'll tell you something that you cant tell no one exept ord death ok? sure maka said not prepared for what was about to happen. ok satome said but before I tell you you have to know the story. the story about my clan satome said with complete seriousness that I honestly didn't think she had. ok my clan star clan had this weird family thing where there is the eternal mark and the external mark. the eternal mark is a mark that you are born with that represents star clan. and the external mark is a mark that is tattooed on you as a baby if you don't have an eternal mark. satome said with complete seriousness. and im gussing you have an eternal mark maka guessed. great guess your right satome said losing her seriousness as she spoke more. can I see it maka said. sure satome said. honestly I thought satome was gonna take off her jacket she was wearing to show some freakish birth mark but instead moved the bang she had covering her one eye you couldn't see and revealed a closed eye. whats up with that maka said losing interest. just shut the hell up and watch satome replied. satome opened her closed eye to reveal her eye that soon formed her pupils to a star shape. wow that's awesome maka said looking dead at satomes eye. the only reason I kept my eye like this is because every where I went people used to chase me out calling me a murderer so I soon learned to keep it hidden. oh well that's sad even though you were young. yep I guess fear drives people to do unspeakable things. sure got that right maka said as satome put her headphones back on.

-Death room-

satomes *POV*

I was in the death room on the floor because I got a reaper chop on the head for being disrespectful. ow that hurt you crazy shadow king satome moaned while she was getting up from the floor. lord death was about to give satome another reaper chop until maka stopped him saying that I would have died if he did another one. all I heard was MAKA CHOP! until I was on the floor again steam coming out of my head. ow you flat chested half pint. maka got so pissed of I laughed and sat up on the floor while maka was taking giant steps while she was stomping ready to maka chop me and at the last moment her book collided with my head and I turned into a soul. oh no! I killed her! maka fell on the floor crying while I was laughing in soul form. haha maka get up it was just a trick. HUH!? maka looked like she was about to pass out until I changed back to my normal state. h...h...how did you do that!? is all I heard when I changed back. I turned around and saw maka and lord death with stupid looks on their faces. tch people never learn do they I said as I grabed maka by the shirt and pushed open the death room doors and threw her out. oh come on satome is all I heard behind the door. you took me by surprise I promise it will never happen again maka pleaded behind the door. last chance maka or else i'll put you in soul form for good maka stayed quiet for a while and said ok. Satome went to the doors and opened it. oui Satome I turned around to see lord death look at me with a questioning look. what do you want shadow king? lord death looked at me and lifted his hand. sorry sorry ok yes sir. how do you know how to do that he said. um I don't know I just do it I can turn other people like that by touching them and focusing on feeling their soul but I don't know how I do it my self I just do it. well stop doing it he said looking completely serious. why I complained. because if you play around like that someone can easily take your soul and eat it. oh satome said sorry sir. its ok now back to your sir.

makas *POV*

as lord death talked maka could see satome was feeling off about something then satome cut lord death off. yes you need to- excuse me sir I don't mean to cut you off but ive got a question. yes go on. um what happened to my brother? you have a brother?! maka said with a look so close to forming into a stupid one. maka you where so close to turning into a soul right now so I would advise you to watch your face and make sure it doesn't turn stupid satome said making maka gulp. yes I do have a brother satome said looking at lord death and where is he she said. oh he's doing fine lord death said looking unaware at how satome was looking at him. and where is he she said. oh he's good maka know's him she even grew up with him since he turned 3. really! satome said with surprise. wait you don't mean black star do you she looked at lord death and satome. that's exactly who I mean! satome yelled. maka was in the corner moping. whats wrong with her satome said asking lord death. I guess she is sad that she is friends with the sister of the one she hates most right now. why? because he started bullying me since we started school calling me tiny tits and flat chested and things like that. don't worry i'll set him straight satome said. really maka said being happy then looked sad. no you can't why satome said rounding up on maka making her flinch. because maka gulped he hates his family. huh? satome said. yeah every time someone would ask him where he came from and who his family was he would punch them and send them flying. oh satome said looking sad. don't worry maka said you will see him every day but you just cant tell him your his sister. ok that's easy she said. ok lord death said lets continue then he asked satome if she can transform into her weapon. yes sir. sotome transformed and lord death caught her. wow a katana you don't see to many of those out there. maybe because im one and only satome said making maka laugh. why are you laughing satome said while she was still in weapon form. because you just sounded like black star just now. shut up satome said. any ways lord death said youll be in maka's class. alright maka said happy she has a body guard.

hehe this is ironic satome said trans forming ou of weapon form. what is lord death and maka asked. the fact that before lord death raided our village I asked my mom when I could get my feminishi katana name. whats that lord death and maka said in synch. its a female weapon name from the right of passage you get when you get the weapon half of you to come out. it usually only goes to the guys in the clan but if a girl is a weapon she can get the a name that ends with star. name yourself then is the last thing I expected lord death to say. I cant name my self its only for your parents to name you. then i'll be your guardian lord death said and ill name you blue star. ohh blue star I like it! good lord death said but only me and maka can call you that ok. yes sir satome replied. then lord death turned to me and told me to show satome around in the morning and I said ok.

satomes *POV*

as me and maka walked out of the school some kid that's loud as fu* came swinging down from rope and ended up crashing into me. what the fu* is your problem! satome screamed. WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE AROUND YOUR GOD THE AMAZING BLACK STAR!

hoped you likie by the way new character cominin next chapter only my bestie allysa knows who its is thanks for readin


	3. sisters and romance

black stars *POV*

hahahaha, this is gona be great black star said to himself getting ready for maka and the new girl to come out of the school. oh there they are black star swings on the rope hoping to land in front of them but ended up crashing into the new girl. uh oh maka said smiling, your in trouble now black star. why what are you gonna do about it tinny tits. haha not me black star her. and points to satome looming over black star with the most pissed of face maka has ever seen. uh oh black star said looking at satome's one showing eye filled with fire just showing that black star is gonna end up in the infirmary next to soul. say sorry satome said. umm sorry black star said halfheartedly. not good enough satome said grabing black star by the shirt and strangled him, she found one of the spikes on the school and and hung him on it braking it making him fall on the ground and beat him up making him cough up blood and have bruises all over him. she then found a flag pole and hung him there by his under wear. tch people never learn she said turning her back on him with maka sticking her toung out at him as he flicked her off.

makas *POV*

haha satome you know who that was right she said walking next to satome in the dark heading twords her house. no satome said. that was black star maka said grinning. oh well he should learn next time satome said with not a care in the world. so you don't care you landed your brother in the infirmary next to soul? nope not a care in the world she said putting her headphones on listening to lazy song by Bruno mars. oh well nice talking to you she said leading satome in the house. what both of them didn't know was that blair was on the couch in human form waiting to pounce on soul knowing that he always comes In the house second behind maka and unfortunetly for satome she came in second. as maka opened the door and walked in satome right behind her got pounced on by blair making her fall and hit her head. ow you damn crazy cat girl satome said pushing blair off of her with brute force. now I got a nose bleed from hitting my head on the floor. oh im sorry blair said helping satome up. I thought you where my souly wooly. well im not so please don't do that again or you'll end up out side I don't care what maka says. I said sorry sheesh. then blair turns to maka did you replace my souly with a weapon that's not even a boy! no blair maka says with a grin. then what happened to him she says looking concerned. well blair maka says full on smiling. souly decided to play kitty with another girl so he got hurt badly. oh souly she said looking at the window like she wanted to jump out. satome was sitting on the couch dying laughing at blairs face when she looks out the window. I'll be back later blair said walking out the door in cat form while maka was giggling and satome was still laughing. when she walked out and maka closed the door behind blair satome was mimicking blairs face. oh souly! satome said in the highest voice maka has ever heard sounding exactly like blair. wow your good mimicking sounds.

yeah I can do almost anything exept for people with realy low voices. wow that can come handy in a mission maka said. or prank calls satome said losing any seriousness she had which happens a lot.

-Monday morning-

satomes *POV*

satome was up early listening to music on her headphones. she slept on the floor while maka slept on the bed neither one of them wanting to sleep in souls room. maka woke up to satome looking out the window in an angle that made the sun glisten on her face. maka got up and went to get dressed in the bathroom. when she came out satome wasn't in the window. she went to the living room and saw satome there already dressed lying on the floor looking at the ceiling. why lay on the floor when we have a couch maka said confused. I don't know I guess I like to be in odd places she replied. you got that right. yesterday night you where in an kishin hole. yeah sorry about that I was sorta hungry. maka saw satome didn't have any seriousness showing in her eye. maka sighed typical im guessing your a slacker too huh? you can say that I never cared much for learning unless it was about some fighting moves. ok maka said turning twords the kitchen. do want something to eat? no those kishins yesterday made me full. speaking of kishins how many souls do you got? id say about lets see hmm I don't know I think I have 32 souls. just how many kishins where in that hole! maka said surprised. about 45. so you didn't kill them all? no I didn't. why maka said confused. because I dint feel like it I just killed a couple I saw grabed their souls and ate the souls I already killed. ugh satome get a grip maka said. nah that would mean Id have to be serious all the time and that's too much work for me. all well lets go school is gonna start soon.

satomes *POV*

me and maka had a race to see who could get up faster and I won easily while maka was taking forever so I had time to sit down on the top and listen to lazy song by Bruno mars again. ugh today I don't feel like doin sh* satome sang twisting up the words to the song as maka finally came up the stairs panting. what took so long maka, satome said smiling. fu* you satome she said getting her breath back. oh come on now whats with the harsh words I was just havin fun satome said with a smile. fun is all you have maka said walking next to satome twords the flag pole where they left black star. sid the zombie and dr. stein was calling to black star asking him what happened and how'd he re while kids where surrounding the pole laughing and pointing fingers at him. then when they asked him who did that to him he pointed to satome and every one who surrounded broken star turned to look at me and I put the best surprised face I had. huh? me I just started today and I just got here? why are people so mean and I an into the school pretending to cry while maka chased me and we stopped when we got to our class.

what was that maka said following satome into the empty class room. oh that was making a first impression. it gets boys to fall for you on day one you saw how they looked at me right? yeah that was actually that was pretty good acting. thanks. satome put her headphones on to listen to a parody of let it go by frozen called fu* it all and leaned her chair backwards to put her feet on the desk.

Black star's *POV*

every one acused me the amazing black star for bullying the new girl and making her cry even though she beat me up and put me on this damn pole! so after I got down everyone booed at me and called me a loser. I beat up the guys and gave the girls an evil eye and walked to class. I ran into tsubaki and she asked me why I didn't go home last night. because tsubaki the new girl beat me up for crashing into her and hung me up on a pole that gave me a massive wedgie I think I have 3 butt cheeks now. okay... tsubaki said with a look that made black star get pissed off.

black star ran to the class room and slamed the door wide open. I challeng new girl to a fight he said imediatley. stein looked at satome who looked at black star with a sad face. sorry black star but after that trick you pulled earlier I wont allow it. sir please he said. stein stood up and looked at black star she doesn't even have a miester how is she gonna fight you? stein looked at satome and she said its ok sir i'll manage she said with a sad face. ok stein said you have a match black star. yes now i'll pay you back for yesterday night new girl. its satome broken star she sneered back at him. every one laughed at that and black star turned away with a growl.

satomes *POV*

all satome heard as she was facing black star getting ready to fight him was ohh that girl is hot. and too bad her face is gonna get messed up and black star don't hit the face. satome stood standing up looking scared when dr. stein said go. black star told a girl standing next to him to transform and she turned into a chained sythe. satome looked at him still with a scared sad face when he did speed star she looked around even though she knew exactly where he was. he was crouching beside her till he said got you out loud. that's when I moved last minute and he hit the floor. he got up faced me and screamed enchanted sword mode and he came after her 5 times faster last time. he ended up beside her and said this is the end. at last minute satome moved forward and turned around and punched black star in the face and he fell. every one was surprised at how easily she won not even in her weapon form.

so after class was lunch and satome still wasn't hungry so she went outside for a walk once she walked out of class all the boys asked her out and gave her their best impression but she wasn't interested so she played hard to get. she just walked away not answering and went to the infirmary. she saw soul there up but blood gushing out his nose. whats wrong with you I asked him. I had a nasty visit he said siting up. who was it I asked even though I already knew. it was my cat girl stalker he said but I couldn't stop my self from laughing. what? he said looking dead at me through my one eye making me blush. its just that I already knew. huh? he said getting confused. I was with maka at your house yesterday and we where there when blair went to see you. oh soul said looking at my face you could have warned me. I would've if you didn't touch my boob. soul looked at the floor sorry he said blushing. I wasn't focusing and I was scared of maka beating the crap out of me with a book so it was an accident. its ok I forgive you satome said. just then a girl with jet black hair walked in soul gasped. *gasp* may!? hey soul may said sitting next to him. what are you doing here soul said with complete surprise. I thought of enrolling into DWMA so I did. you could have warned me he said lying back down. who's this I asked soul. this is my sister may. hi may I said looking at the girl. hi. she said.

makas *POV*

maka was walking around school looking for satome till she found her in the infirmary with another girl talking to her and laughing and giggling. soul was there blushing like crazy. hey satome i said to satome and looked at soul with a disappointed look. hey maka satome said looking at soul blushing. satome who's this? this is may souls sister. maka looked at soul you have a sister!? yeah so he said. so you could've told me we've been partners for 2 years! I guess I never came around it he said. soul honestly when you get out of here you'll end up right back in it when I'm done with you. satome and may laughed and soul shrank into the bed looking at the 3 girls surrounding his bed. maka looked at may and satome. _why are they so pretty, they'll have all the boys drooling over them in an instant_ she thought. soul tried to get up from the bed and almost fell if it wasn't for satome helping him up. he and satome both blushed as she helped him get to the bath room and he closed the door.

Souls *POV*

_damn how am I so stupid when it come to these things. I should ask her out but she has every boy in school drooling over her. I should ask maka._ soul thought on how to get to satome to ask her out on a date after he gets better. no my sister would be better he thought as satome helped him get from the bathroom door to the bed. yeah ill ask my sister later she's been talking to satome and they seem they could be really good friends.

mays *POV*

my brother is so freaking retarded I swear im sad to be related to him. its so obviouse he likes satome so he should just ask her out. but then he'd have the whole school of boy's to fight back and to keep on the leash every where. just then a boy with blue hair that was loud as hell but was pretty handsome came barging in the door. satome im gonna kill you! he screamed in the infirmary. oh shut up already! satome screamed back at him just then they went head to head and neither one backed down as their soul wave length was getting larger and larger. who's that I whisper to soul. oh that's my retarded friend black star. oh may said blushing in his direction he glanced at me stopped and looked dead at me I started blushing harder and he came up to me making satome lose balance and fall face first and got up and started saying ooooh black stars got a girl friend. he started blushing at her comment and asked me whats your name he said. I..i...its m...may. I replied with a stutter. who are you he said. im may souls sister. he stopped dead in his tracks and wisked around to face soul you have a sister!? yes. why didn't you tell me she's even hotter than satome! fu* you black star she said as she sat next to soul on the bed making him blush. sorry black star said but your hot its just that im not attracted to you. satome glared at maka who was giggling in the corner. may started blushing so bad her face turned red. ohhh may your in looooovvveeee satome sounded out which didn't help the fact that I couldn't say any thing then I thought of soul and satome.

haha. whats so funny may? satome said looking at her. the fact that your saying im in love when you and soul obviously are in love to. satome and soul looked at each other turned as red as may was and looked away. hahahahah told you may said. hey may black star said making her turn around and accidentaly kiss him because he was too close. haha I win again satome said leaning into soul. soul and satome started blushing again while black star and may where still kissing.

makas *POV*

_im surrounded by love sick idiots_ she though. _oh satome needs help and may and black star are getting along just fine considering that they're still kissing. _um guys lunch break is almost over we got to get to class may and black star stopped kissing and looked at each other still blushing. um may black star said turning to face her. do you want to be my girl friend he said looking at the floor. may turned red and said yes. yesssss alright a god and his goddess is unbeatable the world cant knock us down! he yelled. may started blushing again and I just called back to satome. satome when your done messing with soul meet me in class satome blushed so bad she couldn't move.

mays *POV*

maka walked out saying when satome finishes messing around with sould to meet her in class satome blushed so bad she couldn't move. soul leaned in and whispered something something in satomes ear and she whispered into his too and they both nodded as satome blushed and walked out. I looked at black star with an questioning look and he shrugged. black star left for class to and since I start tomorrow I cant go with him so I stood with soul. what did you tell satome? I asked as soon as black star left. um none of your business he said coldly. why wont you tell me said. because its none of your business. I know you whispered into her ear and I know she did the same to you. no sh* Sherlock he said getting pissed off at all her questions. come on soul I wont tell anyone. im sorry may I cant tell you its between me and satome if you want to find out we'll tell you with everyone else. ok may said sitting on her brothers bed. may tried to guess what they said to each other but just couldn't.

satomes *POV*

satome was in class and couldnt stop thinking about what soul said to her. she couldn't focus at all. eventually class was over and may headed to the infirmary followed by a whole bunch of boys and when the saw may they went crazy too. sorry guys she's taken I said to them. and they followed me in and I told them I was taken. they said things like by who and why not them they bet they where better looking. then I pointed to soul and they turned around real quick as he gave them a toothy grin. I should be better by tomorrow soul said as satome closed he door. that's good she said. satome turned to may um may black stars looking for ya I said with a grin. may blushed and walked out. ok satome said closing the door behind may. so what was it you said earlier. satome asked as she leaned over him to hear him better until he grabbed her by her wrist and kissed her satome blushed and kissed him back. the whole time they where kissing they forgot the real reason they decided to meet there.

as satome and soul kissed someone walked in on them and it was liz death the kids weapon she grined and leaned on the wall and and cleared her throat. soul and satome looked up and stopped kissing blushing from embarasment and looked at liz. havin fun there guys she said grinning. satome took a step away from soul. and soul looked at liz madly. heard of knocking first soul said sitting up. yeah but those rules don't apply every where especially not in school. ok fine you caught us what do you want soul said growling. um maka said that she's gonna meet you at home satome. um o..ok satome said getting ready to leave when soul called her back. where are you going satome soul asked sadly. uh Im gonna go home ok so i'll see you tomorrow when you can leave satome said embarrassed. oh ok soul said looking at the floor ill see you tomorrow then. yeah satome said.

Liz's *POV* flash back.

hey maka what happened to new girl? im guessing she went to meet soul in the infirmary so their probably making out. oh? really liz said with a perverted look. yeah whatever maka said walking out of class im gonna go home so if you see satome tell her I went home ok? yeah sure liz said walking twords the infirmary.

souls *POV*

oh thanks a lot liz soul said after satome left. sorry you know I always got to fix a love life and the way you guys are working out your relationship is gonna crash and burn. well why'd you send satome away then? because the longer your apart the more you will want to be together. oh soul said thanks for your help. no sweat liz said walking away and remember your just kids so don't do nothing you'll regret! soul started blushing as she said that and laid back down. why does she always have to interfere with something about love he said out loud.

HEY GUYS IM SORRY I HAVENT POSTED THIS CHAPTER FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS I NEEDED TO SEE HOW MY FRIEND THOUGHT ABOUT MAY SO YAS! ANY WAYS CHAPTER 4 WILL TAKE AWHILE I NEEDS IDEAS SO WHO DO YOU THINK THE BAD GUY SHOULD BE? SATOME, MAKA, MAY, SOUL OR SOMEONE ELSE FROM THE ORIGINAL SHOW. THEY COULD BE MADE UP SO IF THEY ARE I NEED YOU TO FILL THE FOLLOWING OUT:

NAME:

kISHIN/WEAPON/WICH OR MIESTER:

BACK STORY {OPTIONAL}

PICTURE OF WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE DRAWN OR FROM GOOGLES. THANK YOU!


	4. Catching on

souls *POV*

liz is so damn annoying she didn't have to barge in like that me and satome where just fine till she came along now I have to talk to her tomorrow during school. *sigh* ugh liz just drives me crazy! soul said to himself out loud. I can tell satome is hiding something maybe that's why she wanted to talk to me earlier. I'm gonna officaly ask her out tomorrow espacialy in front of all those guys so they can stop pestering her. yeah its decided i'll oficaly talk to her tomorrow maybe even go to the park. soul is racking his brain for first dates with satome if she says yes to go out with him. I don't know what she likes at all i'll have to ask may tomorrow too.

*somebody walks through door* um soul? soul looks up to see black star looking at him. what do you want black star im thinkin about where to go with satome. oh you should take her to death scare amusement park black star said looking at soul seriously. huh? how do you know she'd like it soul said sitting up. I can judge people like a god should be able to and my godly instincst tell me she's the type who like a scare and doing dangerous things also she like to lay back sometimes and doesn't care much for whats goin on around her and she seems sorta careless black star said shooing the subject aside meanwhile soul is looking t him with his jaw dropped. wow that was actualy smart and deep. how did you know that soul said. like I said godly instincts and im sorta the same way you can tell by the way she acts caries herself and plus the way she beats ass when you get her pissed. yeah no kidding soul said blushing.

black stars *POV*

so what did you want sou said looking at me. oh u..um I came to ask you about what may likes black star said looking at the ground. oh mister gods instinct radar is broken he cant tell what a girl wants. shut up soul she's different I try to tell what she likes but my mind swirls around and breaks to a million pieces so I cant tell black star said. ok fine but let me tell you if you ever hurt her you should know I will beat your ass till you bleed and maybe even satome will help. oh ok you wont need to bring satome into it though I promise I will treat may like the goddess she is. ok now that's what I wanted to hear. may likes a little bit of girly things and she loves the color blue, black and red. all right! thanks bro black star yelled running out. see you tomorrow black star soul called after him.

maka and souls house AT NIGHT-

Maka's *POV*

maka walks into her room after taking a shower getting ready for bed and found satome looking out the window with the moon light reflecting her face making it glow. satome why do you do that? maka asked confused. do what satome said still looking out the window. always look out the window and seem you are looking for a far away place. fast as lightning satome rounded up on maka putting on a look on her face that gave maka shivers down her spine. I do it for dramatic effect you know like in manga and anime the characters always put on a far away look but for me I guess it come naturally. oh okay maka said turning on her heals heading for the kitchen. hey you want diner she asked as satome followed her. sure i'll make it though I bet your tired after today. no im ok. oh come on I don't sleep much anyways I probably sleep for like 5 hours a night. really you need to get some rest how come you cant sleep maka asked. because every time I do I have a bad dream about lord death killing the clan and stuff like that.

maka watched from her doorway at satome in the kitchen making a huge mess. maka turned around getting ready to lay in bed. i'll clean it tomorrow she said laying back and falling out.

satomes *POV*

oh shit! satome exclaimed jumping out of the way as an enormous blob of oil was ready to jump on her. ugh I'd love to eat some cereal right now I guess i'll go to the store and buy some satome said to herself changing back to the clothes she had on earlier. she was wearing a black leather jacket with a darkish blue hoodie under and some jeans with a pair of blue and black Jordan's. she walked out the door closing it lightly and walked down the hall. *huff* man being part of school is boring I cant wait till I get my own miester i'll be on so many missions I wont have time to go to school satome said walking to the store at a slow pace. suddenly she stopped in her tracks. oh shit she said looking around her pockets looking for her giant or little head phones. noooooo! she cried sulking in an alley between some houses. I cant believe I left the most important thing in my life at makas house. well if I hurry I can be reunited with my babies again she said going full speed which is faster than speed star that move her brother black star uses.

as soon as satome got to the store she rushed to the cereal isle in the store. oh found it cant leave without my cocoa. she ran to the cash register and accidentally bumped into a girl. hey watch where you goin she said looming over the person she knocked down then she realized it was may. oh hey may sorry for bumpin into you I got to get to makas house fast I left her there all alone so I could get my cocoa puffs. oh hey satome she said standing up. its ok I should really watch where im goin. yeah whatever satome said moving out of the way so may could pass her. any ways what are you doin here. are you and black star kicking it off she said so loud the whole store turned around. ah! u..um I..I uh I gotta go see you she said running out of the store. oops did I offend her I should hurry up here and go talk to her. and with that satome pay for her cereal and walked out of the store.

May's *POV*

ugh! why'd she have to be so loud! may yelled to herself walking away from the store. then she heard satome. MAY! MAY! MAY COME ON I'M SORRY! she yelled. satome ran her fastest and ran into may. oh sorry again she said getting up and helping may. why are you so clumsy she said brushing dust off of her skirt. I dunno just a habit she said running up and down. why are you so hyper she asked tying to keep up with satome's speed. i'm not hyper she said as she suddenly stopped and turned to look at may with the one eye you could see. then why are you running up and around like a maniac she said walking ahead. because I can never sleep at night so i'm tiring myself out she said walking beside may. how come may asked looking at satome as they walked. damn you ask too many questions satome said suddenly looking nervous. sorry if I offend you I just want to know who my brother is goin out with is all. oh she said suddenly stopping looking at may with complete seriousness. can I seriously trust you she said looking at may with a pained look in her eye's. then if I can tell you you should know I'm- satome got cut off by the sound of growling behind us. we look and its a huge kishin with buldging eye's and a serious drooling problem like seriously it can make a river in like 1 week if it tried. oh a kishin satome said clearly underestimating the kishin and its power. satome don't underestimate it! may said looking straight at satome yelling at her which gave her a jolt of surprise.

wait satome said dodging the kishin's blows with ease with her hands still in her pockets. what I said having a little trouble calculating where its gonna strike next. are you a mister she said casually flipping in the air and jumping on its head. yeah and a weapon may said. me too satome said making may have a look of surprise in her face. ok satome said turning one arm to a weapon. catch me she said jumping off and turning into light in the air. wait we don't know if our souls in synch she screamed 10 seconds before satome landed in her arms. don't know till we try she said landing right on mays hands. wow your surprisingly light may said swishing satome around. yeah whatever hurry up and kill this thing i'm starving she said jolting may back to reality. ok! they both yelled as may ran head on heading straight for the kishin. mays sliced it in half and did a twirl at the end as her hair flew in the wind while she was turning which looked like an anime moment so satome saw it in slow motion.

Satome's *POV*

wow may! satome practically yelled in mays ear as she transformed back to human form. you wanna be my miester she said happily. yeah may said looking just as happy. they hugged and jumped up and down. *scoff* uhm uh lets not tell any one about that ok satome said looking emberassed she did something too girly. sure may said as she smiled at the girl she knew that didn't want anybody to know the real her. oh may said grinning from ear to ear. if we have to live with each other we should know each others secrets she said looking straight at satome's one eye she could see. uh ok she said getting nervous which made may drop her grin. what's wrong she said as she kept moving and saw satome get all scared. i'm afraid you wouldn't want to be my partner anymore she said. why mays said as they sat on a bench after satome ate the soul of the kishin they just killed. well because.. I guess I should start from square 1.

May's *POV*

wow may said as satome finished telling her about the bad dreams and the fact lord death killed her whole clan and that black star was her brother and the thing she was holding off for last was about her eye which she was about to explain after may soaked all that in. so wait may said looking at satome who looked sad. so black star is your brother and you came here to find him and ended up getting enrolled to the same school who killed your entire family!? she said surprised. yeah that's exactly what happened and plus no one else knows about it exept me maka and lord death satome finished solemnly. so black star doesn't know your his sister but you guys still have a love hate relationship as if he knew you where his sister she finished starting to understand. exactly she said oh and I have 2 more things to tell you first of all lord death renamed me blue star so only him, me and maka know about it so when its just me and you or anybody else you know you can call me that she said finishing up. and lastly I have this clan curse thing where there is an external and eternal mark. if you have an eternal mark like I do your born with it but if you have no eternal mark you have to get branded with an external mark which is like a tattoo or branding with fire thing as a baby. ok can I see it I said lighting up with curiosity. sure she said. I didn't know what I expected as she removed her bang from her eye that was closed and opened it to reveal a star shaped pupil that stayed there staring back at me. I started to feel weird from staring at it to long and moved away.

how come when I stare at your star eye it makes me feel weird I asked wanting to know more about my new best friend. well because it's a curse that star clan members are born with so that they have extra power so its like um a hypnosis thing that can knock your opponent out or give you a tremendously large soul boost giving you 10 times as much power you had as your original strength. seems more like a blessing to me may smiled as she said that. well its not because it can kill you if you use it too much so when I fight I always keep that eye closed it helps me live long till im like really old and crinkly. when I was in the clan a lot of members never really made it back from battle because they used that eye too much. that's why my dad white star decided to eat human souls because it kept us from dying because of the power so yeah. wow is all I said as we got up and walked down the street tword big brother souls house.

Satome's *POV*

so me and may walked into the apartment that soul and maka lived in and sat on the couch. hey satome may said. yeah satome said looking at her. you sure it's ok that we stay here till we get a place? may said looking concerned. yeah we should be fine and plus he's your brother so he has to and if he doesn't then we will just get a hotel satome said with like no seriousness in her voice. are you always careless and distracted may said with a smile that made satome flinch. um yeah I don't stay serious at all because if I do then i'll have to grow up and I don't want to so I just stay a kid while I can ya know? yeah I get it she said looking at the window. so since I told you all of my secrets what about yours I said smiling.

May's *POV*

so when I was younger my parents wanted the next heir to all of the money and the house and the maids to be a musical prodigy so they pressured me, my oldest brother wes and soul to play different instruments so I played the guitar I was pretty good at it but not good enough may said looking depressed. uh hey may satome said getting up you don't have to tell me its ok. no, I made you tell a secret that was painful for so its my turn she said. no satome said I wont let a friend of mine go through the pain of remembering something they don't want to so instead lets talk about something more important! and whats that said may having a feeling that it wasn't important at all. do you watch anime! satome shouted so loud that the dogs across the street started barking. shhh satome you'll wake up maka she said holding satome's mouth. oh yeah too late. she replied with a grin as maka walked out of the bedroom grogy. satome why are you so loud be quite we have school tomorrow you know. yeah sorry satome said.

oh guess what maka satome said almost tackling the poor half asleep girl. they both fell back wards and satome was laughing helping maka up. that was like the 5th time that happened tonight satome said. how long where you up! maka said now waking up noticing me. oh! may maka said with complete surprise what are you doing here she said. um im here because me and satome and I are partners now may said with a smile. oh really she said surprised you only found a partner in one day she said to may and satome. yup we both said in unison. maka pulled satome aside and told me she will be back with satome in a minute. ok I said sitting back down on the couch spoting headphones and putting them on listening to baby metal megitsune.

Maka's *POV*

uh satome where did you go all night its like 3o'clock in the morning. uh I went to the store to by some cocoa puffs. why didn't you just eat the cereal we had? because im in love with the cocoa! satome practically screamed. and plus you have fruity pebbles I cant eat that i'm cocoa for life! ok ok stop yelling so about may your partners now huh? yeah I bumped into her at the store literaly and we ended up walking together. she was headed to sleep in the infirmary so I invited her over but before that we got attacked by a giant kishin guy and she ended up being my miester. wow you had a fun night maka said smiling. yeah we did. but my question is does she know about you and black star? depends would that be bad or good satome said putting an innocent voice on. bad of course! no one else is is supost to know she said. then no she doesn't satome said smiling. she does doesn't she? maka said sighing. duh! of course she does a miester and a weapon cant become strong unless they have restraints holding secrets back. so you need to tell all your secrets so that we can become powerful satome said being serious now. ok if you trust her then I will too. alright! well you can go back to bed I stay up practicly all night so i'll set her up. ok thanks maka said walking back to the room closing the door.

May's *POV*

satome finnaly came back from talking with maka and she had blankets with 2 pillows in her arms. ok maka said it's ok for you to stay so I brought you some stuff to sleep with she said shoving all the blankets and pillows on me. oh uh thanks I said putting it on the couch. where do you sleep she said sitting down. um I don't want to sleep in souls bed its a mess in there im gonna scream at him about it tomorrow she said looking at his room and I don't sleep on the couch so I sleep in maka's room on the floor. oh I see may said grining. shut up! satome said blushing. anyways why don't you sleep on the couch may said laying back on it. because its too hard for me she said jumping up and down on the couch testing it out. too hard this thing is like a freaking cloud may said looking at satome waiting for a response. nah not for me I feel it totally different satome said looking up at the ceiling. ok your a weird person satome, may said smiling. yeah I guess she said changing the channel.

satome sorta fell asleep on the couch with her head leaning on may while they were watching tv. man her head is heavy may said pushing satome to lean on the couch. but if I wake her she wont be able to get to sleep again so i'll just leave her there. may lay on the other side of the couch watching some sort of retarded cartoon called adventure time but she liked it so she kept watching it and eventually fell asleep.

-MORNING-

Maka's *POV*

where is satome maka thought worried. she usually is by the window when I wake up she said looking around. she got up and walked into the living room. she saw may and satome still sleeping there. wait satome is sleeping! maka had to hold her mouth from screaming out loud. she saw satome there sleeping like a baby. wow I've never seen satome sleep exept in the infirmary but she didn't stay that way for long. maka said whispering to herself. i'll get dressed real quick and then wake them up maka said slipping into the bathroom. like 10 minutes later she came out in her usual clothes and went to the living room. may was up rubbing her eye's and satome was still lying down taking up the couch. morning maka said smiling at may who had the same red eye's as soul. morning she said with a yawn. after you get dressed can you wake up satome I want her to sleep as long as possible before we get to school maka said glancing at satome. sure may said getting up.

May's *POV*

after I got out the shower and got dressed I headed for the living room and saw satome on the floor still sleeping. Damn this girl can sleep through anything she said sitting satome up on the couch. she walked into the kitchen and saw maka making bacon and eggs. umm that smells good I said as I leaned against the wall. thanks maka said as she served 3 plates and put it on the counter. did you wake up satome she said sitting down getting ready to eat. oh uh no i'll get her now may said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. she walked in and saw satome on the coffee table sleeping. what the fu*! may shouted as she shook satome. satome! satome! get your ass up! why the hell do you end up in places like this! may said as she shook satome leaving her out of breath and satome sleeping like a brick on the floor. wait is she breathing! may checked satome's pulse which was beating crazy fast and sighed. ok she's breathing may said looking relieved.

may what's going on she said as she walked into the living room. may looked at maka with sweat streaming down her face. I cant wake up satome she said getting off of the floor and walking twords maka. I have just the thing she said giving an evil grin.

Maka's *POV*

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a small pot and filled ice cold water into it. hehehe she laughed evilly walking to the living room. she got into the right angle and swung the water right on satome's face once it all was on her she jolted awake with a surprised look on her face. hehe pay back maka said as she walked into the kitchen and put the pot back into the cupboard. ok satome you got 30 minutes to take a shower get dressed and eat she said turning back into the kitchen. ugh maka now im all wet satome whined while getting up from the coffee table and walked slowly to the bathroom. sorry blue star but we've gotta go and for a person who doesn't sleep your a heavy sleeper maka said shoving food into her mouth. satome seemed to light up from maka calling satome by her name because once maka said it satome went into hyper mode and ran into the bathroom and 5 minutes later walked out smiling. your happy today maka said washing her dish.

satome wolfed down her bacon and reluctantly ate her eggs whining about how squishy they were. come on hurry up may said standing up after she ate and gave maka her plate. I cant help it satome said eating the eggs. just throw them out and let's go may said screaming at satome. ok! ok! she said shoving the eggs in the trash and grabed her shoes and threw them on.

Satome's *POV*

I challenged maka and may to a race up the stairs again and won but with may a yard or two behind me. man your fast satome said sitting on the stairs with may waiting for maka. no kidding your like freaking flash she said. not really satome replied looking down the stairs. I only used my normal speed to get up here with my battle speed i used to take black star down i'm faster than the flash i guess she said as maka finnaly walked up. you guys are incredible i think you'll be one of the top pair in the school! she shouted out of breath. uh thanks me and may replied in unison. anyway let's head to lord death's room i said getting bored of waiting around. yeah sure maka said guiding satome and may. as they walked in the hallway a couple of student's where there early as usual and some of the guy's made a giant show for satome and may as they walked away not interested. once satome saw the guys walking twords them she put on her headphones and ignored them till one guy grabbed her wrist and pulled off her headphones. she was about to punch them until she saw who it was.

May's *POV*

may saw as soul grabbed satome's wrist and ripped off her headphones. satome looked up blushing as the crowed of guys walked away and soul hugged her. hey satome he said still hugging her. h..h..hey soul she said as he pulled away. may just laughed and watched as her best friend and weapon turn into a totally different person as he looked at her. uh soul may interrupted. yeah he said grabbing satome's hand. we have to go to lord death right now she said smiling. ok he said looking at satome i'll see you in class he said giving her a little kiss on the cheek and walked away leaving satome speechless looking at his back while he was walking away. may stared at her friend and her brother as he walked away. um satome we've got to go may said grinning. o..ok satome said. as the 3 walked down the long as hell hallway to lord death's room maka fought with satome to take off her headphones until may stepped in. satome i promise we'll give them back may said staring at satome's one eye. may stop using that on me she said giving the headphones to may. sorry she said but it's the only way she said as maka shrugged her shoulders and kept walking down the hallway.

-IN DEATH ROOM-

Maka's *POV*

we walked in lord death's room and he was there looking into a mirror. oi oi oi hey girls he said giving a peace sighn to them. hello sir maka said as she and may bowed to him and satome still standing straight up smiled and turned around. maka looked at satome with angry eye's grabbing a book out of nowhere again until may nudged satome. satome be respectful she whispered as satome sighed and turned around to bow. sorry sir she murmured. oi oi! lord death said surprised. you tamed that wolf he said pointing to satome making her grind her teeth to hold back her tong. maka smiled while may grinned. so what do you want he said rudely. um sir may said standing up again i came to say that i decided to become satome's miester may said pointing to satome who was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and her arm's crossed. really that was a tough decision he said making maka and may sweat drop. hehe sure was sir she grinned nervously hoping satome didn't hear her agree with him. anyways satome has told me everything about her and the secrets of her past and i agreed to exept her and who she is by becoming her closest friend along with maka may said.

Satome's *POV*

satome listened to some heavy metal song and what everyone didn't know about her is that she has sharp hearing so she heard what may said. i'll get her back later satome said grinning while looking around the weird room. she got up from the floor and started looking around and suddenly heard breathing that wasn't from the people in the room. it was coming from behind the door. she turned around and saw maka talking to lord death and silenced her with a look and put my finger to my mouth. i walked up to the door then heard the breathing grow faster with the persons heart rate. then I heard maka say what's going on satome as i was walking tword's the door. i shot her a look to be quiet then i ran to the door. once i opened it i heard the foot steps of the person running away and i chased it till i got to the main hall where all the student's where now in the hallway making me lose the person. damn i almost had them! satome ran back to the death room and slamed open the door. WE HAVE A SPY IN DWMA! satome yelled at the top of her lungs.

May's *POV*

satome suddenly got up and ran out the door. she was in the death room with maka and lord death giving them questioning looks. what was that about may said asking death and maka. i don't know lord death said as satome slamed open the door and yelled at the top of her lungs. why'd you go mays asked satome as she was pacing up and down looking completely serious. some one was spying on our conversation she said. how do you know maka and lord death asked in synch. well because i have sharp as fu* hearing she said glaring at may and plus i heard what you said so you'll be hearing it satome said stopping. someone heard the conversation! how much of it maka said looking at satome for answers. how am i sapost to know satome said pacing up and down again. well you chased em right? lord death asked. yeah but when they made it to the hallway i losed them in the crowd. wow maka said slouching on the floor. what if they heard the whole thing and know satome's secret and tell the whole school maka said scared. well we have to be more carful in the future lord death said patting maka on the shoulder. yeah your right may said grabbing satome and sitting her down on the steps of the little circle plat form they where on.

black star's *POV*

what secret! black star said out loud to himself walking around in the hallways. i bet it's some weird creepy thing like she's got 1 more eye under that bang that's covering her other eye he said to himself laughing. no i bet it's not it but it must be something important if only lord death maka and souls sister know about it he said stopping in his tracks. I have to find out what it is if i don't than what god will i be to let all secrets be hidden from me he said. ahahahaha i wont stop till the secrets revealed he said suddenly breaking into a fast speed run through the school hallways.

EH I SUCKED AT ENDING THIS! I SHOULD'VE ENDED IT WITH MAYS POV BUT WHAT EVER. ANYWAYS PLEASE COMENT AND REVIEW I NEED A BAD GUY! I LIKE THE STORY HOW IT IS BUT HOW AM I GONNA SHOW YOU ALL THIER AWESOME POWERS T-T. PLEASE DONT LEVE MA LIKE THIS! ANYWAYS! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! ;D


	5. satome's confession

THIS IS AN CONTINUATION TO THE LAST CHAPTER SO YAH :d

Soul's *POV*

hehehe the looks on their faces when I came that should teach them to mess with satome soul said sitting in class during 's dissection lesson which is really gross. soul just propped his feet up on his desk and looked at the door waiting for satome to walk in. when she doesn't he get's worried. um sir can I be excused soul said standing up. uh what for he said focusing his attention on soul. um I have to get fresh air i'm not feeling good he lied. ok sure be back after lunch though it's in 10 minutes. yes sir soul said running down the stairs. he went straight to lord death's room and knocked on the door. he heard all of the girls babbling on about something till he heard lord death come in! hello sir he said bowing and walking to satome who was sitting on the step's with may. what's going on he said sitting next to them wraping his arm around satome and hugging her. uh I um she stuttered blushing. your so cute when you do that he says giving her a little kiss on the lip's. wow what did you guy's do last night soul heard maka say. shut up maka he growled still hugging satome.

satome's *POV*

oh he's soooo warm she thought as she snuggled into soul's body. wait he asked me what's wrong what do I say? she thought nervously. um I...I uh i'm sorta nervous about my first mission she said lying. oh it's ok soul said still hugging her. um soul what are you doing here may said grinning. I was worried about satome since she wasn't in class so I came to check up on her. ohhhh I see may said say llllllllooooooooooovvvvvvvvveeee just like satome did when black star kissed her. satome shot her a look and she stayed quit for a little. uh soul im fine it's just that may is my new miester now so we were talking about what to do about a house she said. ok soul said standing up making satome feel cold in the weird room. i'll just wait till your done then he said leaning on one of the walls. o...ok satome stuttered. so lord death said clearing his throat um may and satome you both will get weekly allowance and plus you get extra for going on jobs. ok may and satome said in unison making soul chuckle. so you girls head back to class and when schools over come back for your first mission he said walking back to his little mirror. yes sir may and satome both said in unison once again.

maka may satome and soul all walked back to class together while soul was holding satome while they where walking. uh ok said soul getting ready to ask satome out. do you want to g..go out w...with m..me he stuttered. um s..sure satome said where to? um I was thinking death scare amusment park soul said hoping black star's advice was true. oh I love places like that she said blushing stil. o..ok soul said well how about on Friday he said. ok sure sounds like fun satome said while she heard may and maka laughing. she shot them a look and kept talking to soul and as they talked with satome leaning on soul they started to feel comfortable around each other. so where are you from satome soul said making her I don't really like to talk about it but I promise that it I will tell you someday she said as soul nodded. ok I believe you he said kissing her on the cheek before they all walked into the empty class toom since lunch started when they were in the death room.

May's *POV*

satome and soul are really working out may said as someone barged through the door. MAY I WAS LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! black star yelled. um uh I sorry she said as he walked up to her. um so do you wanna go out to da movies black star said making may blush. um uh yeah sure she said nervously. she said looking at the tall childish boy she decided to go out with. um I was thinking Friday he said scooting next to her and putting his arm's around her which made soul glare at him. soul im not your little sister that need's protecting all the time after all I am 14 and your 15 may said noticing him looking at her. so what i still want to protect you soul said letting go of satome. satome grabbed him and pulled him down to whisper something into his ear and he nodded and sat back down. ok fine he grumbled go ahead may go have fun with black star i trust him he said reluctantly. oh thanks bro! black star said excitedly to soul and hugged may. i'm gonna make you have the best time possible he said making may blush and soul get uneasy.

as they where talking black star was wrapped around may and soul wrapped around satome making them both the same shade of red as they where blushing. the bell rang and the whole class came back and gasped at the sight of the 2 couples hugging and talking while maka was talking to them from higher above. *gasp* wow that's crazy who thought black star would get a girlfriend before any of us i heard some of them say which made me uneasy. black star got up and walked over to them and they flinched he dragged them to the other side of the room and held him against the wall. ever say that again around my girl and you will have to deal with me. and with that black star let go of the kid and walked back to may. sorry he said that may black star said walking back to her and sitting down. oh it's ok she said looking at him with a smile.

Maka's *POV*

wow I've never seen black star get that protective maka said as she watched him drag that boy away. when he came back walked in and maka leaned over to may. you are so lucky to have him she whispered to may. um thanks she said blushing. she looked at soul who let go of satome now and had his feet on the desk and arms behind his head. soul so you and satome huh maka asked with a grin. yeah i thought it was obvious he said looking up at her. it is dumb ass she said getting tired of soul's laziness even in school. she sat back down and put her attention on who was talking about dissecting something until he screwed that screw on his head. oh i almost forgot class he said staring at may. we have a new student today although im sure everyone has noticed. um ecuse me what is your name he said pointing to may. um may she said. ok may would you come down here and tell us about yourself asked. ok may said getting up and walking down the stairs in the class room.

i am may evans and i am soul's sister she said as everyone gaped at her. do are you a weapon or a miester asked. i am an miester may said to the whole class. and do you have a weapon asked. um yeah. who is it he said. uh it's satome she said pointing to her friend. oh really satome that wasn't fast he said. in fact satome come here you didn't give an proper meeting yesterday he said. ok she said getting up and walking twords may. ok tell us about yourself said. ok im satome and i have nothing interesting to tell you exept that i was alone roaming the streets since i was 3 she said shrugging. wow your tuff some of the guys said. soul glared at them and they shut up real fast. maka caught satome smiling a little as she went back to sit down next to him.

Dr. Stein's *POV*

ok class he said as both girls went to sit down. today we are going to battle again and this time it'll be a tournament so you guy's draw names from this box here and i'll put you on the board he said turning around to grab a box. i'll be calling up miester's only so weapon's just sit tight ok? ok he heard the whole class say. he called maka first she pulled out ox's name and almost jumped into the air. next he called black star. he pulled out may's name. sorry may he said walking past her i wont go easy on you you hear he said. yeah i wouldn't want it any other way she said walking past him from out of the line to sit down next to satome. who'd we get she asked. we got black star. yes another chance to beat broken star she said happily as stein looked at her. he called everyone else up and they went outside. once they got there maka and ox went first. ok listen this is the rules you cant hold back at all got it he said. even use killing moves just remember if you know it's a killing move you should give up unless you are positive you can do this got it. he heard murmurs of excitement and some of worry. don't worry he said if it looks like you'll definatley die i will stop the battle got it? go!

Maka's *POV*

during maka's battle she beat oxford with not a lot of trouble. a couple of time's she had trouble with coordinating his strikes but after a while she got a hang of it and beat him. whay to go maka she heard soul's metallic reply from his weapon form. thank's soul she said smiling. came and took oxford off of the field and called the next group over to fight. while the two people were fighting maka and soul went to look for may and satome. they found may but couldn't find satome. hey may soul and maka said. may turned around and looked at them. have you seen satome she said worried. uh no I was looking for her soul said looking at the ground. oh I see may said grining at him. maka laughed and soul glared at her and may. whatever he said watching the fight between the two people. just then they heard yelling from across the field and saw satome and black star head to head. she was screaming at him saying something about may and her winning. then black star disagreed and that went for a while till stein called may and satome up on the field. satome walked away from black star and making him fall again and came walking back to may ready satome may asked her partner. ready she said grinning as stein said go.

Satome's *POV*

ok let's do this may satome said to her partner. yeah she said grabbing satome as she turned into her katana form. satome heard ohhhhhhhh's from the crowd and smiled hahaha told you maka one and only she called out to maka who rolled her eye's. black star called to the tall girl next to him named tsubaki and she changed into enchanted sword mode. ok may satome said to may you have to calm your breathing and control the speed of others around you because if you don't black star will slice you in bits when he does speed star she said. ok got it may said slowing her breathing just like satome instructed. when black star used his normal speed may and black star clashed swords and kept going that way till black star used his typical move speed star he screamed speeding up so fast that may couldn't catch up and she panicked forgetting to slow her breathing. satome knew black star was right behind them getting ready to strike and she knew that if she told may it'll be too late by the time she turns around so satome changes to her normal form and goes behind may in her faster speed and changed one arm to a katana and blocked black stars hit from hitting may. as she did that the bang covering her one eye moved and unluckily she opened her eye out of surprise and black star saw the symbol he froze not moving from where he was as everyone in the crowd stood in silence. YOUR FROM STAR CLAN! is all i heard him say till everyone in the crowd started backing away exept for dr. stein soul liz patty kid and maka. oh shit satome said standing straight up again.

black star's *POV*

no, no no. I think I saw that wrong she cant be from star clan im the only survivor he said looking straight at the tall girl who was looking at him with complete seriousness. y..you cant be black star said straightening up again. sorry she said turning around as black star grabbed her. WHO ARE YOU! he yelled louder then ever before making everyone flinch even satome. satome sighed looking at him with sadness In her eye as he looked at her. im blue star of star clan satome said outloud as black star looked at her with anger till he heard what she said last. and I am your sister she confessed solemnly looking at him with now both eye's till may called to her. stop close your eye she screeched at satome smacking satome's hand away from her hair. stop may she said looking at her best friend. I cant hold secret's for long it was bound to come out sooner or later satome said walking away till soul grabbed her. why didn't you tell me he said looking at satome. I was going to that night but... she said looking at liz. liz flinched at her calm warm stare surprised at how warm it was thinking it was gonna be cold. soul hugged satome. satome ripped apart from him and looked at him with tears in her eye's and left everyone in the crowd in silence as she sped away into the outskirts of death city leaving everyone to process what just happened.

I should have known black star said watching her dust fly out from behind her. I should have been there for my sister he said falling on his knees at the cold icy stares he was receiving from the crowd around the field. he got up again and looked at them with an evil cold stare that made them all shiver. whatcha lookin at he said turning around at all their stares. ya gota problem or do ya want me to fix it he said flexing his hand. liz, soul, patty, maka, may and kid where looking at him in surprise at the fact that he's not angry at satome. wow your taking this well maka said reaching out to touch his shoulder till he moved out of the way and turned around to look at her. who said I was taking it well he asked coldly with a devilish grin that made everyone scared. I..i thought you wanted to be there for her may stuttered looking at her boyfriend with tears in her eye's. black star don't hurt her she yelled at him as he ran in satome's direction.

may's *POV*

the girl who was black star's weapon looked at may and dropped to the ground. I knew it she said covering her face with her hands. knew what may said sitting beside the girl. I knew he'd give in to the darkness but so soon she said shaking her head. what do you mean may said standing up. there's a darkness in black stars soul that we feel when he gets too serious in battle she said looking in black stars direction. huh? may said confused. um its like an evil presence that lingers in his soul and when he gets pissed about losing a fight his eye's turn to a star shape just like satome's did and he goes crazy not knowing right from wrong she explained. so that darkness is taking over may said scared. y..yeah tsubali said standing up next to may. why'd it happen now of all times may said looking at the sky. I guess the fact of satome being his sister trigured it she said looking at may. how do we stop it may said looking back at tsubaki. we cant till the darkness is satisfied she said looking at mays surprised face. no there has to be a way she said walking twords maka and soul. come on we have to stop him she said grabbing soul and maka's hand. soul and maka both pulled away from her at the same time. what are you doing she said looking at them. we cant go maka said backing away from may. I thought you where her friend! may yelled at maka. calm down may soul said putting a hand on her shoulder. she smacked it. and I thought you where her boyfriend! may yelled at her older brother. but I guess she was wrong to trust the both of you may said running in satome and black star's direction. soul and maka where calling after her but she didn't care all she wanted was to stop her boyfriend from growing evil and rescue her best friend.

satome's *POV*

satome ran to the edge of some cliff and sat down. she heard black star's breathing and looked up to see him running at her and she looked down as he stopped. do you hate me she asked him standing up still looking at the ground. he didn't answer and she looked up. she looked at his eye's which where clouded. she stared at his eyes longer and realized both of them where the same star shape as her right eye. b..black star stop she yelled at him as he lunged for her. she hit him on the head making him fall on the floor. y..you'll die if you use those eyes she said yelling at him while blocking his attacks which got harder to do. she sighed sitting on the floor with her arms and legs crossed as she moved her bang and opened her other eye she sat in that position so she can expand her soul to fight her younger brother. she sat that way for a while untouched by black star still trying to attack her but her soul was shielding her as it expanded. black star growled frustrated that he cant do nothing and kept attacking harder and harder and with each attack getting stronger.

Soul's *POV*

wait may! he called after his hard headed sister. it's no use soul we'll have to go with her maka said running down the hill with kid and the twins in weapon form while tsubaki was trailing behind and the rest of the crowd she stared in shock but trailed along with stein. soul sighed ugh people these day's don't know how to stay out of business huh? he asked himself trailing along behind everyone. man I hope satome's ok he said to himself out loud.

Maka's *POV*

w..wow she has a huge soul maka said stopping at the edge of the city watching the fight on the cliff below. wait where's may she asked the nearest person. they shrugged and kept watching the fight. satome's soul got bigger with every hit black star was giving which was a lot. her soul was slightly bigger than stein's but smaller than lord death's like way smaller since lord death's soul is big enough to surround the entire city. but satome's soul was getting bigger by the minute. she spotted stein but he had his jaw dropped so he wouldn't be any help. she saw a shape moving slightly far away from the battle but edging in. that's surly may maka said to herself. but what's she doing maka asked herself as she saw may edging closer. that girl maka said with anger. doesn't she know that they are on a totally different level than us maka said out loud. but may kept getting closer and closer where may could almost touch satome. may suddenly stood straight up and ran in front of satome and black star.

May's *POV*

I was crawling on the floor trying to get closer to satome and black star's battle. when she got close enough she stood up and ran straight in front of black star and may. STOP BLACK STAR! black star didn't stop he kept running straight for satome going really fast. black star suddenly stopped his hands where flexing filled with some type of electric shock. he aimed for may's heart but satome got in the way. he it her right on the chest where her heart was. n..no satome! mat yelled at the top of her longs as black star punched her across the field. m..may w..why did y..you come? satome asked her breathing heavily trying to get up. because y..you where gonna die may said trying to get up too. well I might now satome said smiling. may said limping twords satome. because I was using my eye this entire battle and it's sucking the life out of me she said breathing heavier walking slowly twords may until black star came and punched satome in the stomach sending her flying over the cliff. may jumped up and grabbed satome's hand before she can completely go over the cliff. th..thanks may satome said coughing up puddles of blood. why cant you fight back satome may asked satome. because that soul recharge thing I was doing if it was interrupted by me moving I get out of breath and my body goes numb. how come black star is trying to kill you and he doesn't recognize me may asked looking at black star who was walking twords them with an evil grin. because it's madness stein called from the city above them.

how could you hear us may called back to him. because I have good ears he said smiling. you and me both huh? satome said grinning. sure he said. any way how do we stop madness may asked him. um you have to beat him senseless he said screwing the screw in his head. well if you haven't noticed we cant beat him! may screamed at stein. may come on I thought you know me better than that satome said staggering. huh? satome close your eye may said to satome and sit down! oh come on im your onee-chan you should know me by now satome said walking twords black star who was a couple yards in front of them. satome stop I don't want you to die! may said grabbing satome and pulling her back. NO MAY STOP! satome yelled at may the loudest she could making may stutter. s..satome y..you cant die your my best friend weapon and sister she said with tears in her eyes as satome grabbed her. I..I know satome said with her star eye wide open. and this is why im doing this she said as may fell asleep looking at her eye.

Satome's *POV*

I..im sorry may she said hugging her sleeping friend in her arms. I promise i wont leave you alone satome said letting her go. she looked up at the grinning black star and smiled. heheh you are pretty strong broken star she said laughing. black star seemed mad at the coment and charged his soul getting ready for an soul attack. he hit her chest again making her caugh up more and more blood. you can never beat a star he said striking the same area over and over again. each time she coughed up more blood till she fell on the floor with her breathing getting rapid. black star started kicking her in the stomach and back over and over again till satome didn't move. now say your sorry he said smiling from ear to ear. when satome didn't say anything his smile dropped. oh playing dead are you well there's no need for that your about to die now he said charging his soul again getting ready for the finishing blow. he striked her in the chest again. her soul appeared and black star smiled big again. i have killed the almighty blue star he said grabbing her soul getting ready to eat it.

Soul's *POV*

black star no he said pushing to the front of the crowd getting ready to jump down until maka and stein pulled him back. her soul was bigger than mine what makes you think you can do something stein said holding soul. let go of me your sapost to stop stuff like this soul said turning to face him. soul no maka said grabbing him by the arm. satome put may to sleep for a reason she didn't want may to get hurt interfering so you shouldn't do the same she said. b..but sh..she just d..died! soul yelled trying to break free from stein and maka's grip. soul no! leave her she's gone maka said letting go of him to punch him in the face. o..ow maka please let me go down there and at least try to beat him! soul said. it's not me who decides that ask stein she said walking away into the crowd. stein please he said. no soul she is gone and he is too powerful. satome had a soul bigger than mine and black star beat her stein said looking at the cliff where black star was laughing. fine! soul said dropping to the floor with tears in his eye's but not crying.

may's *POV*

may looked up and saw black star laughing with a soul in his head getting ready to eat it. s...satome! black star you monster! black star spun around at may's voice. oh i almost forgot about you he said smiling. he was about to grab her when the soul in his hand started glowing. w..what's g..going on! he was about to eat it when the soul turned to a person. SATOME! may practicly cried. may i made a promise and i'll keep it she said turning her arm into an katana. she sliced black star's shirt to reveal his stomach and his chest. she drove the katana in his stomach pulled it out and cut his cheek open. his eye's where full of anger as he fell to the floor surrounded by blood and his eye's turned back to their normal shape. satome fell still bleeding from her earlier battles and passed out. both brother and sister layed side by side and black star laughed. hehe i new she could beat me he said after he passed out.

maka's *POV*

maka heard cheering behind her as she walked away from the crowd she turned around and ran back twords the area where the class and stein where standing. what's going on she asked stein when she got back. satome beat black star and passed out he said jumping off the edge of death city and running twords the large puddle of blood that was surrounding black star and satome. she saw soul already there holding satome the same way he did when she first arrived at the school. she jumped off of the edge of the city feeling the pressure on her chest as she exited the outskirts of death city. she walked up black star who was unconscious and went to may who was standing next to soul and looking at satome worried. don't worry may maka said putting her hand on may's shoulder. I cant stop worrying she said if she uses that eye too much she can die! may said looking at maka. she's ok may maka said smiling at her friend. this isn't the first time she passed out maka said grinning at soul who was blushing. what do you mean may asked. I mean that satome passed out on the top of our school stairs and that's how me and soul met satome she said as soul gave her a look that said if you tell her your dead. maka smiled even more and looked at may who still looked worried.

Soul's *POV*

soul felt satome snuggle into his arms and he smiled as he brung her to the infirmary. she is cute he said under his breath. may was behind him looking at black star who was being dragged up the stairs to the school. soul laughed. may this isn't the first time he went through a life and death situation he said smiling at his younger sister. did he ever get stabbed through the body and almost bleed to death she said glaring at him. almost but not as bad he said turning around. s..soul he heard satome say. he looked down to see her staring at him smiling. what ya smiling at he said hugging her closer to him. I beat my beother who is friggin powerful and I have a great guy like you she said. heheh cant beat this he said showing his sharp teeth. I know she said as he kissed her. maka was standing next to him. get a room she said grinning. get a guy soul replied returning the grin. she looked at him oh shut up she said playfully. he looked down and satome was still staring at him with that one eye. he brushed her hair out of her face and looked at her. so is that what you wanted to tell me that day he asked her. um m..more or less she said looking next to her as the people who where carrying black star came by.

Satome's *POV*

s..satome. satome looked and saw black star next to her with his eye's wide open. y..yeah she said. s..sorry I went crazy like that and it's not like I wanted to he said shifting his weight to make it easier for the people who where carrying him. I..its ok bro I forgive you and i'm sorry I stabbed you like that I didn't know what else to do she said staring at the hole in his stomach. no its ok I don't care thatll teach me to get stronger he said looking at her now. black star do you hate me for being your sister satome asked her brother. it's just that I was mad a little when the madness took over but im over it now. I mean what's the point in being mad if it's not your fault he said. you know that you were sapost to get your assassin training at age 3 right. r..really man I wish I could have gotten it he said especially from the pro's the training I receive here is nothing to what I think my training would have been like. yeah I guess hey what do you say I train you when we heal satome asked black star. sure he said.

they where carried to the infirmary and but on the bed's side by side. hey satome wanna have a race to see who can heal faster he asked her as she was put on the bed. satome saw maka glare at him because of his question. sure satome said wondering how maka would react. satome saw maka grab a book out of nowhere and slam it on black star's head knocking him out and she walked twords satome with an evil grin. m..maka please don't do this I was just seeing how you'd react satome pleaded with maka. should have thought about that before you did it she said winding back the book ready to collide it with satome's head. MAKA CHOP! she yelled before satome was knocked out on the bed with steam coming out of her head. you need some sleep anyways maka said laughing as she walked away.

HAHAHAHAHHA ALMOST DEATH FOR SATOME! AND MAY YOU ROCK. ANYWAY'S I GUESS BLACK STAR IS TURNNING INTO THE BAD GUY IF YOU DISAGREE WRITE A REVIEW AND COMMENT OR YOU CAN MAKE ONE UP PLEASE AND ALSO DONT FORGET D FOLLOWING

NAME:

WITCH/WEAPON/MEISTER OR OTHER:

BACK STORY [NEDED]:

AND NEED TO KNOW WHAT HE OR SHE LOOK'S LIKE SO DONT FORGET ME!


	6. May's scarieness

SO I ENDED THE LAST CHAPTER BADLY AND IF I HAVENT POSTED THIS CHAPTER IN A WHILE IM SORRY MY INTERNET CONNECTION GOT CUT OFF AND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MY LIFE ANYMORE WITHOUT ANIME SO HAVE TO GO TO MY AUNT'S HOUSE TO GET INTERNET SO JUST GIVE ME A BREAK I NEED IT. PLEASE T-T

1 month later from last chapter-

May's *POV*

hey satome where is this kishin may asked satome who was next to her. I don't know call it she whispered back. this is a steak out we cant do that may whispered back to satome who was grinning. I know that look satome so don't do some stupid shit please. ok ok she said standing up I don't need a steak out though I can just lure it she said walking out of their hiding spot. no satome come back may whispered. oh come on it's fine there's nothing here she yelled back to her. a huge shadow loomed over satome and she looked up. OH CRAP! she yelled as may jumped out of her hiding spot. may sighed satome come on she said standing next to her. r..right she said transforming. ok may let's do this quick I wanna get home and watch some anime she said in her metallic voice. oh shut up and work with me may said dodging the kishin. ok fine satome said. may killed the kishin in a couple of blows and when satome didn't say nothing she got worried. satome she said looking at the blade she looked at it and saw satome with an manga in her hand. h..how'd you get manga in there she asked. oh I just had it on me she said transforming back to her human form and grabing the soul with the manga still in her hand. oh so left the work for me this time huh may asked walking back to the end of the street they where on. well no I would have gave you help if you needed it. oh what ever satome may said nudging her best friend in the side making her wince. ow that hurt she said rubbing her side. it still hurts may asked her friend as she stopped. y..yeah satome said lifting her shirt a little to show a huge bruise. sorry satome may said. no it's ok if it wasn't for you I would probably be dead now because that move I was gonna do that day could have sucked my entire life force away plus I used the star too much so I probably will live till im about 20. WHAT! may yelled stoping in her track's. just kidding damn you take stuff to seriously may. well we are talking about how long you got till you live! she said staring satome down. ok ok i'll be serious I got till im let's see um 40 years old. ok that's better may said hugging satome. ok ok may let's go I got an 5 o'clock appointment with fairy tail thank you! in the morning! may yelled at her. y..yeah I never s..sleep any way so I- SO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STAY UP THAT LATE ESPECIALY SINCE WE GOT OUR HOUSE LAST WEEK! she yelled at satome who was now sulking in the middle of the road. satome get up and let's go the latest you'll stay up is 2 o'clock in the morning so deal with it. yes may she said standing up and walking out of the city they where in. satome why didn't we take the train may asked looking at her. umm it's kinda embarrassing but I get motion sickness she said blushing. oh kami-sama help this girl she said bopping satome in the head.

AT SATOME AND MAY's HOUSE-

Satome's *POV*

hey may what was yesterday's homework satome asked may. you didn't do it did you may asked satome sighing. uh no she said smiling. urg satome your older than me and you still aren't responsible may said sitting on the couch. y..yeah but I have a question may satome said looking at may with seriousness. what she said feeling it's not serious at all. um can I get a dog she yelled in the house. may sweat dropped um satome you barely take care of yourself so how ya gonna take care of a dog she said looking at satome. I am actually really responsible i just don't show it she said seeming proud. then that's not being responsible at all may said laughing. oh come on may i'll get a puppy and it'll be a huskie and we can name it she said getting happy. may huffed fine satome but i ask you please if this dog make's the house a huge mess you'll clean it got it she said looking at satome. sure may i'll clean it and you'll love this dog bye she said running to the door. wait where are you going may yelled to satome. im gonna get a dog she said stepping out the door till may pulled her back. it's fu* ing 12o'clock at night what time do you think a pet store will be open she said closing the door. i dunno i'll sind one she said trying to get to the door till may tripped her. ow may stop i want a dog! satome whined. satome i promise after school tomorrow we'll go to the pet store she said sitting satome down. ok fine she said laying on the couch now. thank you satome may said going to the kitchen.

hey satome may called. ya satome answered. i was in our room earlier and i saw a book on your bed what was it she said coming out of the kitchen with an icy in her hand. um uh i it was um did you open it! satome yelled at may. um no she said grinning. what was it may asked. ugh its my diary she said walking to their room and grabing the book. ohhhhhhhhh a diary she said sitting on the couch still eating the icy. your actually pretty girly huh she asked satome who was blushing. ugh ok you caught me just don't tell anyone please she said sitting next to may. ok she said grabbing the book from satome. w..wh..wait what are you doing she said trying to get it back. hmm i wonder what you wrote in here she said flipping the pages and pushing satome back with her feet. m..may! satome yelled at her trying to get it back but getting pushed back by may's foot. may dropped the book. satome you are a friggin' weirdo she said. satome blushed harder. why did you write that she said picking it back up and showing the book to satome. w..well that's what i thought when i first hugged soul she said. you felt like you where surrounded by fire and melted into the ocean as he kissed you may said reciting what satome wrote in the book. uh i um hehe may im gonna burn that book she said jumping on may to wrestle the book back. she finally got it and may was sitting on the couch surprised. you actually got a good way with words she said giggling. shut up satome said grabbing a lighter out of nowhere. where did you get that lighter may asked. hehe don't worry worry about it she said lighting the book on fire. w...wait don't that in here she said smacking the book out of satome's hand as it flew out of the window. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! may yelled at satome. i was gonna throw it out she said sitting back down on the couch. satome go lay down on your bed may said turning off the tv. but i cant sleep satome said standing up. i'll sit with you till you can may said walking to the room. ugh fine satome said scuffling behind may. satome lay down with her headphone's on and may sat up with her notebook in her hand's as she was drawing. hey may satome said sitting up. yeah she asked looking at her. what ya drawing she asked looking at may's notebook. she looked and saw a whole bunch of cool drawing's. wow may your goo she said laying back down. uh thank's may said laying next to satome.

-MORNING-

May's *POV*

satome wake up may said kicking satome off the bed as hard as she could. huh? uh oh uh good morning she said getting up and rubbing her head. blue star let's go we got school today she said as she walked to their closet and grabbing her clothe's. uh ok satome said doing the same. may went to the bathroom and satome was waiting for her turn. when may came out she saw satome looking out the window. hey satome go in she said going for the kitchen mk she said going in. when she came out and headed for the kitchen may looked at her. hahahahahahaha may laughed so hard. w..what satome said blushing. wh..who would've thought y..you would've worn a skirt she said pointing at satome who was wearing clothes totally different than normal. sh..shut up may satome said turning red. wh..what brought this on she said laughing. um i wanted to try something a little different satome said. more like a lot may aid gasping for breath. satome sighed let's just go to school okay she said walking out the door. wait may said pulling satome back. let's have breakfast may said grabbing satome. no i want to go to the café for breakfast today satome said walking back out of the door. ok may said walking next to her friend.

-AT CAFE BUT STILL ON MAY'S *POV*-

satome what are you gonna get may asked satome as they both sat down at the tables. um i dunno an icy death late she said as the waitress walked up to them. how may i help you young ladies she said. um can i get an icy death latte with 7 packs of sugar and whip cream satome asked the lady. the lady looked taken aback light or dark she said recovering from satome's wild taste in flavor. um light satome said. ok and what would you like she asked may. um some toast and a ice latte with 2 packs of sugar light with caramel. ok i'll be right back the lady said walking away. so your just gonna drink some coffee may asked. uh yeah i guess it'll keep me up this time in class satome said giggling. yeah that was funny you almost slept the entire day until soul woke you up may said giggling. hehe yeah satome said remembering what happened that day when she fell asleep in class with soul. he woke her up after maka gave him a giant lump on his head for falling asleep during class interrupting . um satome may said interrupting satome's thought's. uh yeah she said coming back to reality. thank the lady she said pointing to the woman. um thank you satome said grabing her drink and sipping on it. your welcome she said as she walked away. hey satome ready to go may said as she finished up her toast. uh yeah satome said getting up and digging through her pocket's for money. she put down the money and and walked out the door with may behind her. ok we got 10 minute's to spare wanna go to black star's house satome asked may. uh ok she said blushing. i want to talk to tsubaki satome said walking twords black star's house she seem's cool but i don't know how she deals with black star though satome said giggling. yup you got that right may said.

-BLACK STAR'S HOUSE-

black star's *POV*

um black star someone's at the door tsubaki said while she was making some breakfast. ok i'll get it he said heading for the door. oh hey girls he said as he opened the door to satome and may. hey broken star satome said. um hay black star may said. hey may hey- WHAT THE FU* ARE YOU WEARING! black star yelled as he interrupted himself now noticing what satome is wearing. you like it she said spinning around. no that shit's way too revealing he said looking at her. hey when did you become the protective brother satome said walking in his house. um when you started wearing shit like that he said looking satome up and down. well relax im only wearing a skirt and plus if anything blair is wayyyyyyyyy to revealing if you ask anybody exept maka's dad of course he'll agree that it's perfect satome said walking into the kitchen. ok ok black star said putting his arm around may. hey tsubaki satome said seeing tsubaki sitting down at the table eating. oh hey satome she said. hi may tsubaki said as she and black star entered the kitchen. hey tsubaki she said sitting next to her. um black star can i have some of that bacon she said pointing to the plate of cooked bacon that was on the table. uh sure he said handing satome a plate. thanks your the best she said grabbing half of the stack. d..damn he said eyeing his sister as she devoured the whole plate. uh i was hungry she said taking another sip from her latte. i asked you if you wanted breakfast may said shaking her head. i wasn't hungry at the time satome said. whatever let's just go may said standing up. ok satome said standing up. hey broken star ya coming satome said fallowing may. uh yeah ready tsubaki he asked her. sure she said standing up and putting her plate in the sink and grabbing the plate of bacon about to throw it out till may did her abnormal speed and stopped her. woa woa you cant just throw out perfectly good bacon like that satome said taking the plate from tsubaki and and walking out the door. tsubaki looked surprised at how fast satome ran next to her. uh sorry but i don't like to waste food satome said wolfing down the bacon as she walked down the street. says the person who threw out a whole plate of eggs may said laughing. well when it come's too meat satome said. but what ya gonna do with the plate may asked satome smiling. oh yeah um black star do you have the key satome asked her brother. um yeah just don't touch nothing he said as he gave it to her. ok sure she said running her fastest to his house. she came back like a minute later panting.

satome's *POV*

what's wrong with you black star asked satome. um i got chased by this fraking huge kugo of a dog satome said. you got chased by a dog black star said smirking. knowing you it was probably as big as a cat black star said disbelievingly. oh so you don't believe me huh? then what do you call that satome said pointing at the end of the street at the corner. i don't see nothing everyone said. give it 3 seconds she said standing there with her arm's crossed. 1 2 3 out of nowhere a huge dog came running after them growling with drool coming out of it's mouth. WHAT THE FU* is all satome heard as she ran past everyone even tsubaki. haha told you she said before she broke into a run. w..wait she heard may and black star say and she looked back and tsubaki was trailing slowly behind everyone. ugh you people are slow satome said as she stopped in the middle of her running and stood right where she was waiting for tsubaki to catch up as black star and may where ahead. once tsubaki reached satome, satome grabbed her by the wrist and ran her very top speed to make it next to may and black star who where already at the top of DWMA's step's. as she was running tsubaki was screaming because satome was going to fast for her and also she was being dragged behind satome. when satome made it to the top tsubaki took a very deep breath trying to regain her posture.

black star sighed. wow satome that thing was huge black star said panting. i know right but my dog will be way bigger satome said proudly. y..you have a dog tsubaki and black star said in unison. not yet but after school today i will she said. can i come black star asked may and satome. sure they both said. alright comin' tsubaki black star asked his weapon. uh sure she said. ok awesome so let's go we're already late blacks star said looking at his watch. when did you get that satome asked him. um may got it for me he said smiling and putting his arm around her again. you better not let soul catch you satome said. i know he seems keen to beat my ass now black star said. yeah no kiddin' i have to stop him every time you do something he doesn't like satome said nudging black star. he winced. ow stop satome he said. what happened she asked him. he lifted up his shirt like she did for may. oh yeah i almost forgot about that she said. even though me and may where talking about it yesterday satome said. wow satome may said. oh shut up i have pretty bad memory exept when people owe me something or a promise and stuff like that. ...ok may and black star said as they turned around to walk into the school.

-IN CLASS-

Soul's *POV*

hey satome soul poked her. hmm she said picking up her head. why'd you drees like that he said eyeing her making her blush. well i um i wanted to try something different satome said. well I think you should dress the way you want to he said. i think this isn't you he said. well to um to be honest i actually like to dress this way she said turning red again. i like it but i thought you like the hoodies and jeans you wear he said. satome turned into a darker shade of red. well um thank you but that's how i want people to think i am well i do like hoodies and jeans i sorta like this girlyish look she said looking at the floor. oh really soul said well if it's the way you like to feel im fine with it as long as you stay just the way you are the girl i fell in love with. uh uh i um i love you too soul she said turning an even darker red. um you love birds want to take tour conversation outside stein said stopping the class. no sir soul said. ok then like i was saying the soul- hey satome soul said directing her attention to him. y..yes soul she said. you want to go out again tomorrow he asked her. um i don't think i can she said looking sad. w..why soul asked her. well um because today im going with black star, tsubaki and may to the pet store to buy a dog she said. oh sound's fun mind if i come he asked her. uh no you can come she said. alright i'll meet you at your house he said. ok what about maka satome asked. she can come if she want's but i don't think she will she's allergic to dog's soul said. oh wow too bad it's not cat's satome said making soul chuckle. i know right bad luck soul said. yeah satome agreed with him.

May's *POV*

hey black star so i'll meet you at your house later may asked him. uh how about i meet you at yours he asked her. ok sure she said. ok so i'll meet you at your house after school black star repeated. and don't forget may added. got it he said leaning back on his chair and putting his feet on his desk. hey may. may turned around and saw maka calling her. yeah she said. where are you guy's going later maka asked. oh we're goin' to the pet store later wanna come may asked maka. ugh no im allergic to dog's but can you pick up some cat toy's for me i need to keep blair busy maka said sighing. sure maka may said. oh and we might go somewhere after i'll ask satome but want to come after we get satome's dog. your getting her a dog maka said sounding surprised. yeah i know big mistake but i promised her and you know how she get's. yeah good luck and sure maybe i'll come maka said. oh and tsubaki's coming and im pretty sure satome invited soul or he invited himself. it went from a quick trip to a giant shoping spree huh maka asked her. yeah may said giggling. ok sound's fun text me the details maka said. ok sure I will may said turning back to class.

AFTER SCHOOL-

ok satome were gonna go home change and wait for black star and tsubaki to come ok may said as she ran down the stairs of DWMA. ok whatever as long as I get my dog asap satome said landing at the bottom of the stairs. ok fine may said agreeing with satome and landing beside her. so satome what are you planning to name the dog may asked satome as they walked. hmm I was just gonna wit till I meet it because you know dogs are named after their personality satome said. wow you actually said something that makes sense im so proud may said mockingly as they made it to their house. oh shut up satome said as she laughed and punched may lightly on her arm. ow my said sarcasticly. satome laughed and ran to lock their bedroom door. satome that's not funny let me in may said as she banged on the door. nope satome laughed. you got till the count of three 1..2..3 may yelled as she charged for the door. oops satome said as she opened the door and may fell right through. satome im gonna kill you may said angrily as she stood up. you know something satome said as she slunk back into the room. what may growled. I think your the only person who actualy scares me satome laughed. shut up im not scary may argued. yeah ok satome snickered. JACK ASS may yelled as she hit satomes head as hard as she could. ow what the hell was that for satome groaned as she held her head. shut up and go wait in the living room may said as she trudged into the bedroom and locked the door. jerk satome whispered as she stuck out her toung at mays back. heard that may yelled. uh uh oh um im gonna take a walk satome laughed nervously as she stepped outside.

black star what are you doing satome asked as she looked up to see her brother on the roof. just showing the world my greatness black star boasted. haha tch as if satome laughed. shut youll see im gonna surpass god black star said proudly as he jumped off of the roof. so whats up big sis your looking awfully nervous today black star said with amusement. no im not im perfectly- satome come here and clean your side of the room may yelled from inside the house. y..yes ma'am satome called back as she blasted running upstairs. wow may must really have her on the ropes black star laughed. shut up black star satome yelled from the house. oh yeah miss sonic hearing has dog ears black star smiled. listen jack ass just because your dating may doesn't mean im afraid to kick yours or anyone else's ass satome yelled. yeah right may laughed. shut up satome growled. oh really satome you should start running because hwen I count to five your dead may grinned devilishly. yeah i'll take you up on that offer satome laughed nervously jumping out of their bedroom window. satome I told you not to do that mat yelled after her. sorry satome called back now disappearing out of sight.

Satome's *pov*

ah soul satome said startled at the fact she bumbed into someone. oh hey satome I was just headin' over soul grinned. ok well you want to take a walk may's with black star satome smiled. really ok soul said disapprovingly. you really don't like the idea of him dating her do you satome asked. no not really soul sighed as he started walking. you don't have to worry i'll watch em satome grinned with a glint of mishtif glowing in her eye's. your funny soul chuckled. really how satome asked. just that I can tell what you mean about keepin an eye on them soul laughed. you know me too well satome smiled. hey bro black star said as he walked up the street followed by may and tsubaki. black star soul said. why so stiff may asked soul. no reason soul grumbled as he turned. grouch satome heard may mumble making her smile widely. so what dog ya getting black star asked satome. I dunno guess i'll know when I see them satome replied. your stupid black star said out of nowhere. what was that broken star satome growled turning her neck slightly to look at him with one of her eyes. I said your stupid black star said. where did this come from tsubaki asked surprised at black stars sudden use of words. black star I agree she's stupid but why'd you say that all of a sudden may asked. no reason just to prove the point black star smiled childishly. JACK ASS! satome yelled as she jumped up and kicked black star straight into a wall of a building. o..ow black star murmured as he stood up. what was that STUPID ASS! Black star yelled at her. satome did an evil grin and walked back to an surprised soul and grabbed his arm as she began walking. wh..whoa may said staring at the huge crater black star made with impact.

oh no they're gonna fight the whole way there aren't they tsubaki asked may. may sighed. you know it she laughed as she looked at satome and black star who were going head to head while soul is standing n the middle not knowing what to do. so broken star what you gonna do about it I kicked your ass once and im not afraid to do it twice satome yelled in his face. well stupid ass Im gonna kick your- ok that's it may yelled inturupting black star. what now satome grumbled looking at may. you come here now may growled pointing at satome and pointing beside her. no im not your dog satome yelled. satome now may growled. no satome yelled back at her. Im giving you till the count of 5 may growled. black star side steped from satome and stood beside soul. how bad do you think this is gonna be satome heard black star ask soul. um knowig my sister very bad soul said. 1...2...3..4...5 may yelled seeing that satome didn't move an inch. satome last chance come here now or your in big trouble may growled. no satome stated flatly. may growled and stomped very slowly to the now scared satome and grabbed her by the hair then dragged her all the way to the end of the street and threw her at a building making her go through completely. see told you soul whispered to black star who was grinning at the payback satome received. oow what the FU** MAY, satome screamed. told you may snickered as she turned around and joined the gaping tsubaki the surprised black star and the terrified soul. no one is more scarier satome stated. yeah keep saying that may grinned devilishly with amusment. your really terrifying satome sighed.


	7. She's gone

**OK MY PEOPLE I HAVE INTERNET THANK GOD AND NOW IM CONTINUING TO WRITE MY SOUL EATER FANFIC ALSO YOU SHOULD READ ANY OTHER STORYS I WRITE BUT ANYWAY WHATEVER. ENJOY LIFE AND LOVE IT CAUSE SINCE LAST YEAR YOLO!**

the group of friends may,soul, black star, tsubaki and satome made it to the pet store and is now looking around.

satome's *pov*

satome what are you doing may laughed as she saw her best friend get ambushed by a bunch of cats. ugh I don't really like cats satome said as she stood up and wiped all the cat hair off of her clothes. haha really they seem to like you black star laughed. oh shut up satome growled as she looked around. see anything you like miss a woman smiling gingerly and poping out of nowhere. AH black star, tsubaki and soul yelled sacredly. ahahaha you saw their face may satome laughed. yeah yeah whatever I don't wanna be here all day I have homework to do may said. how didn't you get scared black star asked may and satome. um im not scared of anything may said casually. and being an assassin means ya gotta expect the unexcpected satome grinned. jack ass black star grumbled as he walked away. hmm this store is boring there's no cool dogs here satome sighed. ugh your so picky may said smaking satome beside the head. ow that hurt satome said sarcasticly. ok smart ass lets go then may said as she began to walk away. ok go ahead i'll be right there satome smiled innocently as may soul black star and tsubaki began to walk out the door. ya sure soul asked her. yeah satome smiled waving them off. ok we'll be outside hurry up may said. ok satome smiled.

ok lady what other dogs do you have satome asked the woman once er friends left. what are you talking about the woman asked innocently. I know you have more animals somewhere satome said looking around. no this was the only shipment of the day the woman said. yeah right satome said as she jumped on the front desk. h..hey get down from there the woman stuttered. why your lying I know you are satome said walking along the desk then jumping directly in front of the woman and looking at her straight in the eyes. p..please leave the woman said. no I have my rights satome stated grabbing the woman and shaking her. p..please let go the woman yelled. where are they satome growled. SATOME may yelled as she walked through the door followed by black star soul and tsubaki. may jumped over the desk and tried to pry satome from the woman but she wouldn't move. satome let go now may growled. no she's hiding the animals somewhere satome said. guys some help may said to black star soul and tsubaki. uh y..yeah soul stuttered trying to jump between satome and the woman. black star come on may said to him. yahoo ok black star said getting between satome and the woman. tsubaki we need you may said stil trying to pry satome off of the woman. o..ok tsubaki said going behind the woman and puling her. eventually they got satome separated from the woman and dragged her out of the store flailing. hpf I know she's keepin the animals to herself satome grumbled. oh can it may growled.

May's *pov*

satome what's wrong with you may asked satome who was pouting on a bench in the park they were in. I didn't get my dog satome said. well if you didn't attack the poor woman we would've gone somewhere else but since you did you cant have a dog anymore may said crossing her arms in amusement. hpf satome pouted. oh come on satome it was atleast fun right soul laughed. satome instantly looked up and started blushing as soul hugged her and pecked her cheek. ooooh may sounded mockingly. satome shot her a quick glare and may started laughing. you look cute together tsubaki said making soul and satome blush. black star put his arm around may and the group started walk towards a café. so what do you want black star may asked black star once they and everyone else walked in and took their seats. hmm I don't care whatever taste good I guess black star answered. I just want coffe satome said. what no nuh uh your five hour energy built in if you had coffe you'd be up for a week may said. oh come on that only happened once satome whined while soul put his arm around her. he whispered in her ear she nodded and satome stopped complaining. they always do that may sighed. eh I don't care as long as I have you black star smiled kissing may. may blushed and ordered some food for satome, soda for black star and her and bought a slushie for soul. ah thanks may soul said as he slurped down the slushie. you sure you don't want nothing may asked tsubaki who was staring at a boy who was in the back smiling. huh u..uh no thanks tsubaki quickly said. oooh tsubaki likes himmm satome sounded out with amusement. u..uh don't know what your talking about tsubaki said stuttering.

this is depressing satome laughed. yeah I know black star laughed too. what is may asked them. the fact that tsubaki keeps stalking the kid and it's obvious she like's him satome said taking a bite of her food. yeah we all are dating you should go for it black star said nudging tsubaki. eh what n..no I don't know tsubaki said. ugh i'll be back satome said getting out of her spot. where are you going may asked her. to use the bathroom satome said walking towards the bathroom. I got a bad feeling about this may whispered to soul. yep and im pretty sure it's right soul sighed.

Satome's *pov*

when satome left the bathroom she ducked immediately so that her group of friends didn't see her. once she walked out of their line of sight she walked up to the boy tsubaki was staring at. excuse me satome said sweetly. huh oh hi the boy said. my name is satome she said. hi mine is nakai he said shaking satome's hand. well I came here because well you see that girl over there satome said pointing towards tsubaki who noticed him look and turned her head briefly and blushing. yeah he said. well I think she likes you satome smiled clasping her hands together. r..really well that's cool she's way cute too he stated. really that's great you two should go out satome said shoving him in tsubaki's direction. w..what but I..im sure she's got a boyfriend I mean look at her nakai said nervously. she doesn't satome said dryly looking at him. h..how woul you know nakai asked. well she is my friend satome said. r..realy whats her name nakai asked. ugh im trying to set you two up and your making this harder just ask her satome growled. o..ok nakai said moving away from satome and heading in tsubaki's direction. ok now time for me to go satome whispered to herself as she crouched low on the ground and headed for may and once sh was behind a tall man she stood up and walked towards her group.

hey guys satome smiled as she walked up. you seem happy what happened in there black star laughed. satome shot him a glare and continued to smile. ok your scaring me you never look that happy may said. you'll see satome said as a boy with short black hair with bangs covering his eyes, and wearing black shorts despite the weather and a white shirt walked up to them. tsubaki's jaw dropped a satome pulled a wider smile. h..hi my name's nakai and I couldn't help but notice how pretty you are nakai said. satome's smile instantly fell. _oh great I set tsuabki up with a cheasy kid who cant flirt_ satome thought. h..hi m..my n..name's t..tsuabki she stuttered. hey you stuttered nakai smiled. I..is th..that a bad thing tsubaki asked blushing. haha n..no I..i actualy think it's kinda cute nakai laughed. _finaly_ _he actualy said something that sounded right like an actual flirt _ satome screamed in her head. stome smiled and stood up beckoning for everyone to follow her exept for tsubaki and walked out of the door after may put down the money.

Soul's *pov*

s..satome you set tsubaki up with him may asked satome with wide eye's. yep satome smiled as soul put his arms around her. your a good friend soul said. yeah I know satome said not trying to sound modest at all. well now we know that my sister isn't a total jack ass we can celebrate black star called from atop a roof. h..how'd you get up there so fast may asked him. im an assassin I have my way's he said smiling proudly. satome did you see him get up ther- haha see you got scared satome laughed from the roof interrupting soul's question. how'd you get up here black star asked panting. tch im an assassin I have my way's satome said mimicking him. hpf black star huffed as he jumped down. h..how'd you go up there I was just holding you soul said clenching his fists. satome smiled weakly. hehe I learned that trick from trying to get away from may satome said nervously. may instantly came and punched satome in the face sending her into a wall. o..ow satome said standing up and walking to soul. want me to carry you he asked. satome started blushing and nodded. soul picked her up bridal style as they waited for tsubaki to finish her conversation in the cafe.

black star it's getting late tell tsubaki that we'll meet her at our house may said. ok black star said walking into the café. are you comfortable may asked satome who was blushing in soul's arms. she let out a tiny giggle that may was suprised to hear since satome never giggled and shifted her weight. soul smiled down at her with his toothy smile and walked away once black star came out. where ya guys goin may called after them. on a date soul replied walking away. im watching you big bro black star called after soul making him blush. ok satome since I promised you i'd take you anywhere you want where do you want to go soul asked satome. um how about death scare amusement park again satome asked. naw we went there last time soul said. um what about my house we could watch a movie satome suddgested. ok sure soul agreed as he carried her down the street and towards her home.

WITH MAY AND BLACK STAR-

Black star's *POV*

so I got ditched by my sister black star stated. yep we did may sighed. hey let's go on a date too black star said excitedly. well I do have homework but ok may said. YAHOO! ok where ya wanna go black star asked may. um how about we go to the death mall may asked. ok sure I finished a job the other day so I got a couple bucks on me let's go black star said. ok may said following him to the mall. when they got there they found it was packed full of people. umm we should jusk go to the park may sudgested. no im not the type to back down I'll take these people head on black star said punching the palm of his hand. I wouldn't do that may said. why shouldn't I black star asked. one thing more scarier than a kishin is a store full of eager woman may said. oh come on don't be scard black star teased. im not im just worried about you may laughed. who can hurt me besides you and satome black star asked. a kishin, an angry mob, a witch, lord death umm blair, dr. stein, death the kid tsubaki, maka soul- ok ok iget it lets go black star huffed interrupting may. ok may laughed as she jumped on his back and he piggy backed her to the park.

this place is nice may said staring at the clouds that where in the sky. black star looked at her and noticed she was laying on the ground watching the clouds and he walked up to her and joined her. I guess this is nice too black star said. oh don't sound so much like a grouch just forget about the mall we're in a park may said. ok ok black star sighed as he lay beside her with his arms behind his head. hmm I wonder what satome and soul are doing may said. just lets hope we don't walk in on anything black star laughed when may smacked his chest. they wouldn't do anything like that may huffed. you never know black star sighed. ugh your so childish may said. oh come on we're only teenagers whats the whole point of it if ya cant have fun black star smiled. you just gave me a reason to be worried may sighed. eh I don't care what they do as long as soul doesn't hurt satome or pressure her into something im good black star said seriously. aw the little brother is looking out for his big sis may said teasingly. black star leaned over may kissed her and stood up looking at the setting sun. we should go it's getting late may said. yeah black star agreed helping may up. cross your fingures we don't see nothing black star said. ugh jerk may laughed as she jumped on his back and he carried her to her house.

SOUL AND SATOME-

Satome's *POV*

hey soul that movie was boring satome huffed. yeah your right there's nothing interesting going on here anymore soul sighed. satome lay on her bed looking at the ceiling while soul did the same right next to her. your warm satome said as she dug her face in his shirt. really im cold soul said. satome gave him a playful smack and he kissed her on the lips for a while until the bedroom door flung open. told you black star said crossing his arms in amusement. you did but good thing they didn't go further may said. WHAT! soul and satome yelled looking at each other. black star said you'd try something may said. what no we just got done watching a movie and all I did was kiss her soul explained. uh huh may said with a smug look. ugh why satome muffled into a pillow showing a little blush around her face. whay what may asked satome. why every time me and soul are together you two assume stuff will happen satome asked. well your both 15 and your dating and your in a room alone with the door closed the curtains closed and watching a movie black star said. oh shut up satome sighed as she got up. where ya goin may asked satome. to get a drink satome sighed as she shuffled into the kitchen dragging her feet. whats up with you may asked satome. I just feel unusually tired is all satome said as she lay on the couch and put her drink on the coffe table. uh huh black star said rounding a corner. oh please black star just shut- satome's sentence was cut off by her yawning and falling asleep right on the spot.

_stay here hide _a familiar voice rang in her head. m..mom satome stuttered looking around. satome heard screams and seen people get killed right in front of her as she was drenched in blood. s..satome a woman stuttered as she was cut in half by a kid and the baby that was in her arms taken. m..mom satome yelled as she ran up to her mom's soul and looked around. _this is the fate you will suffer in day's to come if you don't have power _a weird voice sang in her head. s..stop don't show m..me this satome stuttered as she fell to the ground in pitch blackness covering her eye's. satome removed her hands revealing two blue star shaped pupils forming in her eye's and ringed with a black outline. w..why are my eye's like this satome yelled into the void. _your clan fell you lost your family and soon you'll lose your friends too the _unusual voice laughed evily in the void. n..no I wont let that happen i'll protect them with everything I got satome growled at the void. _you say that but what is your true power is it just a toy you use when your in a corner and cant get out like a caged dog _the voice laughed. n..no I don't i'll fight it satome yelled at the void. _try if you can but you should know you cant escape reality_ the voice laughed and disappeared leaving the replay of the events in satome's mind. satome awoke with a jolt and had to hold her mouth to keep herself from screaming as tears rolled down her eye's. I..it's the middle of the night satome whispered to herself. satome chest started hurting when she looked she found a weird symbol and went to the bathroom. she looked at the mirror and realized both of her eye's where in star form just like her dream. she looked at her body again and found that one of her arms were transformed into her weapon form. now im up I should go get something to eat satome said to herself as she silently walked into the kitchen. she grabbed some cereal and sat on the couch as she ate it and watched tv. that dream was crazy satome said looking in the area where the symbol was before. it wasn't there and she went into the mirror to look at her eye's. she realized she must have scratched herself with her blade because a thin line of blood was rolling down her cheek. she went to the bedroom and found her bed torn to pieces. im dead satome whispered and looked at may sleeping soundly in her bed. im gonna go out for a while satome said as she changed clothes and put on some jeans a thick hoodie and some nike sneakers. ok im gone satome said as she walked out the door.

MORNING-

May's *POV*

may woke up yawning and looked over at satome's bed to find her bed ripped up in shreds. SATOME may yelled through the house as she got up and stomped around the house looking for satome. where is she may growled looking around. may's face softened and looked at satome's bed again. she must've had a bad dream again may said to herself. but that doesn't mean you can run out in the middle of the night may shouted at nothing. she looked in the living room and found satome was in there because of all the cereal bowls that were left on the coffe table. and she left me dishes may yelled. may walked to the bathroom took a long shower and got dressed. hpf if she skips school and get's held back it's not my fault may said as she grabbed the house key's and walked out the door after locking it. may walked down the street up to the academy's stairs and looked around. she was atleast 15 minutes early so she decided to go to black star's house. when she headed over she found tsubaki just leaving. hey tsubaki is black star there may asked tsubaki. um yeah he said he wasn't coming today so I left him alone tsubaki explained. really him and satome this just doesn't add up may said. you can go in if you want I was just leaving tsubaki said. why so early may asked. u..um b..because I have a date to go to at the café with nakai tsubaki sighed. aw ok sure see you in school may laughed. tsubaki walked away and may headed inside black star's house looking for him. black star may called, black star she yelled again. m..may black star stuttered as he slightly opened his door only to reveal his face. hey black star why aren't you coming to school may asked him. I..i had a bad dream he sighed. what was it about may asked him. black star opened his door more to reveal his shredded bed and broken item's everywhere. wh..whoa satome did this to her bed but im just glad she didn't do everything else may said. really black star asked looking at may. yeah but she's gone now I bet she's skipping school im not worried about it may said.

if I tell you what my dream was about do you promise you wont tell no one black star asked may. I promise may said seriously. well I had a dream about my clan. my mom was cut down in front of me actually I was in her arms when it happened but still. I was drenched in her blood and the blood from everyone in the village. lord death took me and he turned around to leave but satome stopped him. she tried to fight for me but he didn't want to hear it he continued to walk ignoring her cries and she vowed to get stronger to protect those she love and the dream ended. black star said. th..that's crazy sometime's satome wakes up in the middle of the night saying she had the exact same dream may said. really so she destroys her bed all the time too black star asked her. n..no this was a first may said. but it's crazy how she lived with this all her life and we've never seen her cry once or hate the school for what they did and the fact that she help's the school and still live's life happily and she smiles and laughs when she really means it make's her strong, the strongest person I know besides lord death black star said. I know may sighed. we should go look for her black star said. oh um no she does this all the time she has a bad dream and she goes somewhere to think and stuff but she's never been gonee this long but im not worried she should be back by the end of the day may explained. o..ok I you say so black star said as he went to his closet to grab some clothes. wait here black star said as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

WITH SATOME====

Satome's *POV*

hmm ive been everywhere in death city it's boring here satome said as she looked up at the sky to see the sun was beating right down on her. satome smiled as she stood up and jumped off of the edge of death city and into the desert sand feeling pressure on her chest because of lord deaths soul. well I should go explore satome said as she took off in her abnormal speed and straight into the desert with the sun beaming right on her. satome made it to some weird lush forest smack in the middle of the desert and it was pretty large. wow this place is cool I hope there's water im thirsty satome said as she walked into the jungle. she found coconuts and mangoes and banana's. hmmmm food satome drooled as she grabbed as much fruit's as she could and sat and ate them in a tree. she heard rusling in a bush and looked around to find nothing. she shrugged and continued to et the fruits. this time the rustling was above her and to her dismay she looked up and found an entire forest full of pissed off looking baboons with teeth that where atleast 3 inches tall. uh oh satome gulped as she looked around. one went right in her face and huffed with steam coming out his nose out of anger. whoa your breath smells like moldy banana's satome said scringing up her face and waving her hand in front of her nose. that must have been the last straw for the baboons because he raise his palm and all the other baboons lunged at satome biting her scratching her and doing what ever they can to hurt her. o..ow stop satome yeled as she kicked and flailed under their attacks. all the baboons gunted and snorted and growled at satome's hopless attempts of getting away. ENOUGH satome shouted in a deep half growl half snarl voice as she pushed all the baboons away and shot straight up standing. the baboons scrambled around in fear and ran off. satome huffed and realized they got pretty good scratches on her as she walked to a river and peered down at herself. she realized with shock that she accidently activated the star eye when she didn't mean too. what's up with me I have a way better grip on star eye than this satome said as she closed her eye and deactivated it leaving her normal ocean blue eye's to twinkle in the sunlight.

the sun was even higher in the sky now as satome continued to explore around in the large jungle that was in the middle of the desert. the sun was being hard on her she had to take deep breaths to keep herself from passing out and whenever she could she would drink water or bathe in it. unluckily as she was climbing a palm tree to get coconut's a tiger was prowling around and noticed her in the tree and tried to shake her down. the tiger kept throwing itself at the tree making it vibrate making satome lose her grip and sending her to crash down to the jungle floor and hitting her head harder than she ever did before. satome passed out and when she woke up she found the tiger snarling in her face with it's huge feline teeth gaping in front of her. wh..whoa satome said trying to back away but was held down by the tiger with one paw. the tiger took out its claws and dug them in her stomach making her cry out in pain. ow get off please satome pleaded trying to squirm under the tigers grasp but made the pain worse and giving herself a giant gash down her stomach. the tiger growled at satome and bit her arm. satome screamed louder than she has ever before making the tiger recoil back in shock giving satome a chance to stand up with blood trickling down her wounds every wound that was inflicted on her reopened and the blood splattered down on the floor in large drops. the tiger snarled and was getting ready to pounce on satome until she changed her arm into a blade and waited for the tiger. the tiger came and jumped over her but she stuck the blad straight up piercing the tigers stomach. I..i k..killed I..it satome stuttered looking at her bloody hands in disbelief. I..i know im an assassin but I..I cant kill without a target satome stuttered looking at the tiger who had a deep gash down it's stomach. im sorry satome whispered putting her head on the tigers head and stumbling away. I need to get out of here she said as she headed in the direction of death city with blood dripping down heavily off of every wound. I have innocent blood on my hands she murmured as she looked up at the laughing sun. t..too hot she stuttered as she continued stumbling towards death city. im almost there I cant quit now satome said to herself.

May's *POV*

black star where do you think she could be may asked her boyfriend as they walked towards the school. I duno but knowing her she's probably doing something crazy and then almost getting herself killed black star laughed. yeah your probably right may laughed too. hey guys what's up soul asked followed by maka. oh hey bro nothing just talkin about satome black star said. speaking of her where is she soul asked worriedly. oh um we don't know may answered him. what how don't you know where she is you live with her soul asked may angrily. hey don't get mad at me she's 15 im 14 she can take care of herself may said brushing it aside. may don't you see how reckless she is she could probably be hurt somewhere by now soul said angrily. hey bro don't get so upset satome's probably just hanging around somewhere and scaring the living hell out of people black star laughed. how can you be so calm your sister is somewhere out in this city which is full of kishin holes ang getting hurt soul yelled at black star. hey soul relax be cool im sure she's fine satome can clear an entire kishin hole maka smiled. ugh yeah ok I guess your right ok im sorry soul grumbled as he walked in the direction of the schooled followed by maka. may and black star looked at each other confuse but shrugged it off and followed them.

during class may was called into lord deaths room and she went there scared to find an angry lord death because satome did something but instead she saw something she didn't expect. hello may im afraid I have bad news lord death said. wh..what is it sir may asked him. well before that lets skip to the good news, we have a new student today lord death said. really who may asked lord death. his name is nakai and he's a meister I want you to train him since he's gonna be in your class so you've got to catch him up on every lesson up till now lord death said. nakai, nakai why does that name seem familiar may asked herself. do you know him lord death asked may. OH! NAKAI! may exclaimed. im guessing you do lord death face palmed. oh sorry about my rudeness sir I do know nakai tsubaki is currently dating him may said. oh really that's nice but im afraid its time for some bad news lord death sighed. what is it sir may asked now getting nervous. well it turns out satome left the city in the middle of the night lord death said. what no why would she h..how do you know may asked him. my soul surrounds this city I can tell who leaves and who come lord death explained. h..has she come back yet may asked lord death. no im afraid not lord death said. c..can you tell where she is may asked him. no but once she gets back into the city i'll send a search party looking for her since I cant actually tell where everyone is lord death said. oh thank you sir may said. no problem oh and may I need you to keep tabs on both satome and black star for me lord death said. why sir may asked confused. because well... if I tell you have to promise not to tell nethier of them or anyone else lord death sighed. I promise may said. well.. their mom was.. she was a.. withc lord death said to a shocked may. a..a w..witch may stuttered repeating what lord death said. yes and keep an eye out on them im afraid she must've did something to them because of their abnormal power lord death explained. yes sir may said grimly as she walked out of the room. so satome's part witch and black star this is confusing but it explains satome's speed and hearing dramatic increase may sighed.


	8. the millions of tears

**HEY MY SOUL EATER LOVIN FRIEDS I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY IM HAPPY TO SEE THE HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE READING IT AND UR ONE OF EM PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW COMMENT LIKE ALL THAT STUFF AND ENJOY! ;)**

Satome's *POV*

ugh sooo hot satome said as she continued limping through the desert towards death city. she looked up at the sky and realized it was getting dark so she took the time to rest. I need to get back or may will kill me satome sighed. she sat on the ground cross legged and held her side which was bleeding. ow it hurts satome whined as more blood began to pour out of the wound. if I continue like this may wont be the one to kill me satome sighed. she stood up and continued stumbling through the desert until she couldn't walk anymore and she fell face first into the sand. I..i cant continue satome stuttered. she looked up and realized she was about 3 miles from the city since she could see it in the distance. I...I can make it she stuttered as she stood up and continued to stumble towards the city. she eventually made it to the stairs that lead straight into the city and climbed them to the top until she felt lord deaths soul past right through her. a..almost th..there she stuttered as she started feeling dizzy and all of her wounds where bleeding once again. she fell to the ground with a thud and passed out there for a long time. I..i was close she murmured before completely passing out.

Lord death's *POV*

lord death felt satome's soul enter the city and he was surprised at the time she got there. please call may, soul, maka, tsubaki, black star, my son, liz and patty to my room lord death ordered spirit maka's father. yes sir spirit mock saluted before rushing down the halls. Damn fool lord death muttered before he went back to watching the current mission on his mirror.

May's *POV*

spirit came barging into the classroom calling for her and her friends. what do you think it is black star asked may as they fell in behind spirit to talk. I have a feeling its bad may said. what if it's about satome lord death did tell you he would send for us if he found satome. yeah true may said nodding her head. they walked through the long twisted hallways and ended up inside lord deaths room. heya kids I got news he said excitedly. is it about satome soul interrupted death before he can say anything. yep good guess soul yes satome is somewhere in death city I cant exactly pinpoint her location but I felt this last night so she could be anywhere in the city right now lord death said. ok we'll search but it'll take a long time soul said. I was thinking the whole eat class should look for her I mean this city is huge lord death said. Really sir you'd do that for satome may asked excitedly. yeah sure it's the least I can do especially since the things I put her through it's the least I can do lord death responded grimly. thank you sir may smiled as she headed out of the door. im gonna check my house everyone else split up may called as she left.

may ran as fast as she could towards her and satome's house hopping to find satome there but her leapt when she heard no replies to her call. may continued searching every place she usually finds satome and others too until she ran into black star and tsubaki. any luck may panted as she caught up to them. nope black star sighed as he sat on the sidewalk. may did the same beside him and they sat looking up at the sky before black star shot straight up. I know lord death said satme just entered the city when he sensed her yesterday so maybe she's still there hanging around at the cliff she likes goin there black star stated. your right you up for it tsubaki may asked black star's partner who seemed zoned out. h..huh oh yes Im ok with that tsubaki said completely recovering from her daze. ok lets go black star said as he began to run off in the direction of death city's outskirts. may and tsubaki trailed behind him as they began searching the edge of the city.

Maka's *POV*

I sense her maka shouted as she took off running in the direction where she caught a brief presence of satome's soul. Satome soul shouted as they found satome covered in blood and bruises. satome im never letting out of my sight again soul said shaking satome._ he's so caring _maka thought as she watched soul fuss over satome. satome a familiar cry rang in the distance as maka seen may, tsubaki and black star run down to where she and soul where. what happened to her may asked maka. I think she lost too much blood her souls pulse is fading and not to mention her heart beat and breathing is lessening maka stated worriedly. no satome what the hell did you do to yourself may said angrily. i'll take her to the infirmary tsubaki can you go to lord death and tell him to call off the search party soul told tsubaki. tsubaki nodded and took off running ahead toward the school as soul carried satome bridal style toward the school with everyone following him. _he's just so handsome and caring I- no don't think like that he's dating satome_ maka thought vigorously shaking her head of the thought. maka saw satome move around a bit in souls arms but other than that she stayed still until they made it to the schools steps. s..soul maka heard satome whisper as she opened her eye's and rubbed them sleepily. hey satome soul smiled halfheartedly which maka noticed and apparently satome did too. whats wrong satome asked him. im just worried about ya soul sighed. d..don't be I..im perfectly fine satome stuttered blushing. maybe but I still care soul smiled. p..please don't I..i can t..take care of myself satome stuttered making soul laugh. really says the person I found passed out twice in the past two months soul laughed. satome turned into a deeper shade of red and maka began to grow a little jealous. hey soul if she doesn't want attention leave her alone maka said. I cant do that do you even see her I mean she's worse than black star soul remarked making satome show a little agitation in her face that went away quickly once maka noticed it. ok if you say so maka said as she opened up the door to the infirmary and soul walked in placing satome on a bed.

when came in satome passed out again and was sleeping soundly in her bed as stein did a full body inspection. whats wrong with her sir soul asked stein. well like when she first came here she's dehydrated but it's pretty bad this time also she has claw marks and bite marks not to mention bruises al over her body too stein explained. where the hell did she go soul asked outloud. who knows but wherever she went she had a pretty bad beat down stein said casting a glance over at satome and going out of the room. all she needs is rest food water and space and knowing her weird self she should be ok in about less than a week said. thank you sir soul said. no problem all I have to do is clean up the bite marks and the scratches and she should be good said as he left to get his supplies. _soul is so caring of her he only cared for me like that during the black blood incident and only when im sick _maka thought sadly. she shook her head again and stood up. im gonna get her some food and water for when she wake's up keep an eye on stein and please don't do anything to her maka sighed. soul blushed into the colors of his eye's and turned away. why do people keep thinking that'll happen soul asked looking at maka with his blood red eye's making maka blush. I..i don't k..know maka stuttered as she hurried to the door.

May's *POV*

me and black star mad it to the infirmary in time to see maka leave. hows she doin black star asked maka. she's ok professor stein said she should be up and running in less than a week if she eats a lot and drinks a lot maka explained walking past them. where are you going may asked maka. to get some food and water for satome she answered back as she continued walking down the halls. may and black star walked into the infirmary to find soul holding up satome's shirt as professor stein dabbed alcohol on all of her open wounds and stiched a couple of the deep one's. you guys are lucky you found her then if any time sooner she would be dead professor stein said as he bandage the rest of the wounds and threw out whatever was left on the table. thank kami-sama we did I don't know what i'd do without her may sighed. yeah black star agreed as he watched soul intently looking for a wrong move showing that soul was thinking something perverted that he would strike. once stein finished cleaning satome's wounds soul carefully and slowly lifting down satome's shirt being careful he doesn't accidently open up a wound. she must've had one hell of a fight stein said as he came into the room and looked at the kids. may came here I need to talk to you stein said as he shoved her into a room and closed the door quickly. what is it sir may asked him getting nervous. do you know anything about symbols on satome's body stein asked her. huh no the only symbol I know of is the star eye. oh ok stein said as he was about to reopen the door before may stopped him. why may asked him. *sigh* if I tell you tell no one stein said seriously. I..i wont I promise may stuttered. well um satome has this weird fiery like blue symbol on her chest while I was cleaning her wounds. a couple of time's soul had to hold her down because she was shifting in pain because of the medicine that was cleaning the wounds but while that happened I caught a glimpse of that symbol but when the pain cleared the symbol was gone stein explained. what does it mean may asked him. I don't know but it's unnerving stein said. I know what you mean may sighed.

may stayed in the infirmary the whole time and soul left to go home with maka as may sat on the bed satome was laying and looked out of the window. may felt satome shift slightly so when may looked she saw satome with her eye's open staring at the ceiling. what the hell is wrong with you may growled at satome. im- I don't wanna hear excuses may said cutting satome off. it wasn't an excuse I was saying sorry satome spat bitterly. whats gone into you may asked satome. soul satome growled. what did he do may asked satome. he treats me like a kid he thinks i cant take care of myself satome said angrily. can you blame him all you do is go run around acting like a kid may scolded her. do you really seem me that way satome asked may with sad eye's. well I uh- tell me the truth satome interrupted her. may sighed. yes satome everyone sees you that way I mean face it you go places without telling people and then you get angry easily and then you run away not to mention pick fight with random people like black star may sighed. satome lay down her face thoughtful before she turned on her side with her back facing may. you can leave if you want not like im goin anywhere satome said bitterly. satome I don't know what's gotten into you but you need to start trusting people don't you see the only thing everyone here wants to do is help you may said to satome. tch that's the problem satome growled from under her covers. may got irritated at the way satome was acting and got pissed. satome your pissing me of if anything your acting more like a child by being this way may yelled at satome. then put me in a corner satome said sarcastically. may thought abouth that for a minute and pulled a grin. good idea may said as she grabbed satome's wrist and dragged her to the nearest corner of the infirmary. I was just kidding satome yelled as she tried to crawl away from may but was stopped by may foot on her back. ugh me and my big sarcastic mouth satome grumbled as she sat in the corner facing the wall.

Satome's *POV*

now like I was saying before you need to learn how to trust people all soul wants to do is care for you and everyone else here does too may told satome who was now back in her bed. I know but I just irritates me all I did my entire life was care for myself and now all of a sudden people are treating me this way when I now I can take care of myself satome sighed. I get it satome but you should like the special treatment you should relax and try to sleep may said. ugh ok fine satome said giving in to may. thank you now about your bed and you leaving may grinned evily.

satome got whacked on the head from explaining to may where she was and an pitiful smile when she explained her dream to may but she left out the part where her eye's changed on her and the weird mark that appeared on her chest. ok satome I forgive you for leaving but next time you leave without telling someone I promise you i'll kill you may growled at satome while holding her shirt. y..yes ma'am satome said quickly as may let go of her shirt. satome slouched down in her bed as may took a few steps back and smiled. your scary satome said looking down at her covers. good I should be to you at least may smiled darkly. satome lay down on the bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. I wonder what it'd be like here in the future satome said suddenly catching may off guard. wh..what do you mean you'll be here to see it may stuttered. nah you know that's not true and if anything i'd rather die than live with my dreams satome said darkly. may suddenly slapped satome leaving her speechless with her mouth open wide in shock. m..may wh..what was th..that for satome stuttered holding the side of her face where may slapped her. may's head was down and she looked up at satome with anger in her eye's. don't ever say that again satome I know you have a gruesome past but your still my best friend and I rather die with you than let you die alone may growled at satome. m..may I..i d..didn't k..know you f..felt that way satome stuttered with her head down low so may couldn't see her face. the sheets that satome where laying under suddenly started getting wet where satome's head hung low and drops rapidly fell. s..satome a..are you c..crying may asked satome in surprise. n..no satome stuttered as she wipped her face with her arm and looked up at may then smiled. your the only person who would ever see that satome smiled. may was In shock of what che just witnessed. y..you cried I..ive never seen you cry before may stuttered. hmm that'll probably be the only time you see that happen satome laughed before she lay back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. but how come you never cry may asked satome. well my mom told me when I was born that I was an abnormal child she said I never cried but yet I was perfectly healthy. she said whenever I wanted something i'd just yell which my mom said was worse than me crying satome smiled happily at the thought. you really are the weird one then may laughed jokingly at satome. Hpf when you put it that way you make me seem heartless satome huffed. haha I guess may laughed.

TWo days past since satome was in the infirmary and she was at home getting ready for bed.

May's *POV*

satome go to bed already it's 3 in the morning may yelled at her friend who was laying on the couch and watching tv. I don't wanna get up satome groaned. satome get your ass up now may growled at her friend. y..yes ma'am satome stuttered before quickly getting up and turning off the tv. that's more like it now if you have a bad dream DONT leave the house at all your still on lock down may told satome. ok satome sighed as she shuffled into her and may's room. good night may said to satome as she turned off the lamp. night satome yawned and turned around. may unusually felt wide awake as she lay there on her bed and stared at the ceiling. satome may whispered seeing if her friend was up. she didn't get a reply so she just sighed. ya satome said suddenly startling may. I thought you where sleeping may said. no I just didn't feel like saying something satome said turning on her side to look out the window. can you sleep may asked satome. no she sighed. oh come on lets watch tv may sighed as she threw off her covers and headed for the door. satome got up slowly and she looked like she was thinking about something. you okay may asked satome when they reached the living room. h..huh o..oh yeah im okay satome stuttered grabbing the remote to the tv and turning it on quickly. satome... is there something wrong may asked with a concerned face. y..yeah satome stuttered again. may looked at her not believing one word coming out of her mouth, may knows satome lies only when absolutely necessary or when she's in trouble. satome you lying may said bluntly. satome sighed. ... I..im just afraid to go to sleep satome said after a long time. what's up may asked her. m..my dreams are worse lately and it scares me so bad i'm half transformed by the time I wake up satome explained with a glint of fear showing up in her eye but disappearing quickly. satome I understand you have dreams but it's all in the past now, your family was killed right in front of you but there is nothing you can do. you just have to live life like you normaly do when its day time not ponder over it may said synthetically.

ok satome sighed as she lay on the couch and stared at the tv blankly for a while and eventually she fell asleep.

MORNING-

may woke up to find satome sprawled on the floor breathing heavily with her eye's closed. she having a bad dream right now may yelled walking over to satome. satome was tossing and turning on the floor as may walked up to her. SATOME! SATOME! WAKE UP IT'S JUST A DREAM! may yelled loudly. satome just kept moving. may grabbed satome by the shoulders and shaked her violently and satome eventually stopped moving but her breathing was even more rapid. may shook satome again. satome's eye's flew open and she jumped up immediately and looked around. s..satome are you ok may asked her. h..huh yeah i'm ok lets just go to school satome said as she walked to the bedroom to get her clothes. o..ok may said as she waited for satome to finish.

AT SCHOOL-

Satome's *pov*

satome was in class sitting with her head down while soul kept watching her as if he's waiting for her to fall out of her chair. ok class today we're just gonna have a battle so try hard and try not to die or destroy the school thanks stein said sarcastically. the class slowly got up and walked to the door. satome was just about to get up when soul offered her a hand. I can get up by myself thanks satome said. she stood up and pushed by soul and headed out the door. o..ok soul stuttered as he fallowed her.

when the class made it outside stein got their attention. ok class here is how it works you pick your opponent as long as they're fine with it stein explained. ok the class said in unison. ok maka first then may then black star and um who else stein wondered. satome looked around as she waited in boredom for her match. may decided to chose black star this time so they can finish what they started that day when black star went berserk and the school found out satome was star clan. satome hopped into a tree to watch maka's match better. she chose ox to prove it's not a coincidence she won last time. ox didn't seem to put up a very good match for her since he lost easily. satome and may's fight with black star was next. he was on the other side of the field waiting for them. hey may can I be meister this time satome asked may. y..you want to meister may whispered. yeah satome nodded. but me transforming in front of the class they don't know im a weapon too may said. I..i know I just want to try is all satome said. may sighed. ok fine may said as a glowing bright light came from her. she transformed. may was in satome's hand by in weapon form. she was a blue and black scythe with two silver chains running down the handle. m..may th..this is hard for me to admit but you look cooler than me in weapon form satome said. oh well thanks but let's do this may said. the class was in astonishment each one of them with a stupid as fu** face which of course ticked satome off. give me a minute satome said. she walked over to the class and smiled. maka quickly changed her face which made satome happy at the fact that she remembered. satome without warning charged into the class jumping on their heads and slaming their faces into the ground easily with her hands in her pockets. a few fought back but she just jumped behind them and kicked them in the back of their head slaming their heads into the ground. when she was done the only one's left where maka,stein and tsubaki who didn't transform yet.

ok lets do this satome finnaly said. y..yeah may stuttered in her weapon form. w..wait a weapon may black star exclaimed. y..yeah may stuttered. oh come on get over with it I want to beat you already satome whined. haha it's not that easy black star laughed as he charged at satome. him and satome were on par both of them moving at the same exact speed. black star suddenly picked up the pace. satome knew exactly where he was but soul distracted her. be careful he called out to her. she loked at him and black star landed a good blow right on her side. o..ow satome stuttered as she staggered to stand. you ok sis black star asked with a grin. tch as if that blow could hurt satome said standing straight up. no stop the battle soul said coming in the middle of their fight. whats wrong now satome whined. you just recovered about a week ago and now your fighting yu just got hurt even more I can see the blood coming down your side where stein stiched you soul yelled making a big show in front of the school grabbing the attention of their class. I can take care of myself thanks satome growled at him. oh yeah say's the girl that passed out twice in the month she's been in this school soul yelled at her. hey soul don't talk to her like that black star said putting a hand on souls shoulder. yeah soul she can take care of herself may said. oh here come's mister pervert and his sly coments stay out of this she's my girlfriend soul growled. yeah but she's my sister black star growled back at him. oh soul if that's how your gonna be then you wont have a girlfriend anymore satome yelled at him and stomped away leaving everyone on the field to process what just happened.

May's *POV*

nice job jack ass may sneered at her brother as she passed by him with black star. they were going after satome who took off stomping towards the park. what did I just do may heard soul say as he dropped to the floor on his knees. maka came and rubbed him on the back and pat his shoulder. may and black star looked at each other in confusion before shrugging it off and running after satome. they found her in the park punching a tree giving it gash marks. uh satome you ok black star asked satome coming up behind her. he must've caught her off guard because she whipped around and punched him in the stomach making him fall to the ground. oh sorry black star she said as she continued punching the tree. a..are you ok may asked satome as she cautiously approached satome. im fine perfectly fine satome growled as she hit the tree harder. a giant chunk of tree bark flew off of the tree. satome you look pissed satome said. oh no shit Sherlock satome growled as she continued hitting the tree harder. Satome I know your mad but don't break up with soul about it he's just trying to help may said. yeah well I don't care I don't need him, you, maka, black star or anyone else in this crappy city satome growled as she kicked the tree and made a huge mark in the tree before walking away. may and black star looked at each other in astonishment. I've never seen anyone this mad before satome said. yeah she probably needs time to cool off black star said. yeah may agreed looking in satome's direction. black star you go after satome while I go to my house may said. why do you need to go to your house black star asked her. to get food may sighed. FOOD! why black star asked may. for satome she's always happier when she's eating may said as she walked away. ok black star sighed heading after satome.

Black star's *POV*

black star walked on to find satome sitting on a roof of a building and staring at the sky. why do you always stare at the sky like that black star asked her as he jumped up to join her. the sky seems so open so clear and free, I want to live like that. no worries no responsibilities and no death, despair and tears satome said looking at black star. I get how you feel I feel the same way but there is no way that can happen black star sighed. yeah it'd be nice though satome said. yeah I know... but hey listen satome I know what soul did was wrong but you should give him another chance black star said trying to reason with satome. black star I know that he just gets me so... so ..MAD satome growled. I know black star sighed. but hey you both really like each other black star tried again. I don't know black star I just don't want to be with him right now satome sighed. satome I understand how you feel I do and sometimes I feel like destroying everything in sight but you've gotta deal with it black star smiled cheekily. your right satome sighed and stood up. where ya goin black star asked her. to apologize to soul satome sighed. ok see ya black star said as he stood up and jumped off of the roof. he was going to tell may he was going home, he felt tired like he could barely walk but he kept going until he reached may's house and caught her while she was walking out. hey may im goin home black star yawned. what why wait did you talk to satome may asked him. yeah she said she's gonna apologize to soul black star said. ok bye then may said pecking black star on the cheek and walking back into her house. bye he called after her and walked towards his house.

Satome's *POV*

satome was walking towards souls house until she heard voices in an alley. she walked close enough to see what was going on. she saw soul sitting on a crate holding his head and shaking it. maka came and rubbed his back for comfort and he suddenly looked at her intently. maka started blushing and she looked away. soul grabbed her chin and pushed her face towards his. soul leaned in and kissed maka. maka turned into a totally new shade of red as she closed her eye's and they continued to kiss. w..why I..is this happening satome stuttered watching what was happening. s..soul y..you I..i was w..we were, satome was stuttering while watching the seen that was unfolding in front of her. her eye's welled up with tears and she turned and ran. while she ran she felt like the world was going slow like time was stopping to make what happened stay in her mind. satome realized she hit a bottle while she ran and she took off as fast as she could but she felt like she was as slow as a turtle.

when satome made it to her and may's house she walked through the door and sniffled up her tears and began walking towards the room. may came out of nowhere and stopped satome right in the middle of the hallway. satome want something to eat may asked her. no i'm fine satome said as she tried to walk past may but may stopped her. WHAT! you don't want food may yelled. I said im fine satome growled. satome whats wrong may asked. nothing satome growled. SATOME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU NOW! may yelled at satome. I. DONT. WANT. TO. TALK. ABOUT. IT. satome yelled at may as she shoved may to the side and ran to the room. wh..what satome heard may say as she closed the room door and ran to her bed and shoved her head in the pillow and started crying.

May's *POV*

_w..what's with satome she never passes up food and normaly when I yell at her she breaks_ may thought. may walked to their bedroom door and slammed it open. satome what the hell is wrong with you may growled. I..i don't want to talk about it was satome's muffled reply. satome please tell me may pleaded. may realized that satomes pillow was wet and she gasped. s..satome are you crying may stuttered. satome didn't answer. s..satome wh..what happened may stuttered again. s..soul satome said lifting her head from the pillow to reveal her tear stained face. what abut him may growled. h..he kissed m..maka satome stuttered. WHAT! HE DID WHAT! WHAT THE FU** IS WRONG WITH THAT STUPID AS FU** JACK ASS! May yelled. I..i don't know satome said turning her head towards the wall. satome how did you see that may asked. I..i was going to his house to apologize when I heard voices in an alley, I go look and I see soul suddenly kiss maka and she doesn't pull away. I..i th..thout I c..can trust her satome cried again. it's ok satome i'll settle this may growled. im tired satome said closing her eye's. you should be may said patting satome on the back and stood up to walk away. i'll be back later I promise may said walking out of the room door and running out of the house towards soul's.


End file.
